Rich and Supple
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Yami's gone by a strict routine every day for lunchtime. He leaves work by 1:45, walks three blocks to the Sublime Doughnuts for a chocolate glazed donut, drizzled in caramel and sits in the Domino Gardens for a leisure afternoon. By 2:30 he should've been returning back to the office. Funny how a few distractions can ruin an otherwise, normal day. Three-shot. Mobiumshipping.
1. A Nibble Leads

**Title: **Rich and Supple

**Disclaimer**: I am writing this story for fun and not profit. The characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore I own nada and make nada.

**Pairing: **Mobiumshipping.

**Warnings: **Sexual relations between men. Slight humor. OOCness.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Yami's gone by a strict routine every day for lunchtime. He leaves work by 1:45, walks three blocks to the Sublime Doughnuts for a chocolate glazed donut, drizzled in caramel and sits in the Domino Gardens for a leisure afternoon. By 2:30 he should've been returning back to the office. Funny how a simple distraction can ruin an otherwise, normal day. Two-shot.

**Author's Notes: **The inspiration for this two shot is very amusing. Imagine an offhanded comment about donuts leading me to decide I need to practice writing a threesome lemon? I seriously hope this will remain at two chapters.

* * *

**A Nibble Leads. . .**

* * *

"Did you see the bird, Mama? Did you? He took the bread from my hand!" a small red haired boy exclaimed excitedly to his mother.

"I did see sweetie. You were so brave."

"We have to give him more, Mama. I want to see his friends!" His chubby, blushing face animated into one of cheer and shine as he held his palms open for more bread crumbs. "I saw Ginny get a red one," he said, "I want to get another. Maybe blue? You think I can, Mama? Or maybe that grey one over there?" The child went on undecidedly about which color enchanted him more.

Yami chuckled and looked away from the scene. The Domino City Gardens wasn't as crowded with tourists as it'd been yesterday. People from every walk of life frequented the twenty-five-hundred acre landscape to enjoy the newly bred tulips, lavenders, and various other colorful posies from the neighboring islands. Yami hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying the sights today like everyone else. Yami was too busy offering coverage to a fellow co-worker whose wife was due to deliver his first son earlier then the predicted date.

It was all fine. Yami didn't mind the extra load, because well, he liked to work. Since moving to Domino City four years ago, he'd adopted a very strict routine, you see.

Go to work, handle whatever necessary duties he needed to do, go to lunch and enjoy it within the allotted hour and thirty minutes, return to continue his employment and by late evening, drive home to fix dinner. On the few occasions he'd opted to leave his routine, it'd been to attend luncheons, charity balls or invitations out to hang with a few acquaintances. The city was friendly enough, with the few civilians who didn't mind offering a kind wave or a sunny smile.

Today Yami was pleased to fall into this casual routine as he checked the time on his Rolax Jungle Datona watch, while his fingers fiddled with the buttons of his slim fit powder blue Hugo Boss dress shirt. Not only were his weekdays predictable, but so was his state of attire. Anyone who knew Yami, would know that he rarely strayed far from dress shirts and neatly pressed gray, black or off cream slacks, always neatly pressed with a crease sharp enough to slice metal. And his shoes? Spit shined with the oily glisten of polished onyx.

Yami always carried his briefcase in his right hand, as it was the stronger and more dominate one so he could use his left one to exercise for smaller tasks such as opening doors. He wrote with his right and flipped sheets with his left. He followed the words of a book with his left index while he'd hold phone conferences and summon his secretary with his right index finger. All in a day's work really.

He planned to use this same right hand-left hand concept today as he casually strolled down the three blocks it took to get to the quaint donut shop down the street. The Domino City Garden's aligned his entire journey from start to finish, so Yami thought it was perfectly natural to sometimes glance over and enjoy the splendor of bright sunshine, the cooling breeze, the sway of many flowers and . . . someone sitting on the exact bench _he used_ to enjoy his lunch.

But, oh no, that couldn't be. For as long as Yami could remember, that cherry wood bench has always been vacant. And now it was being occupied by someone—someone who was oddly difficult to look away from.

Yami's eyebrows folded into a small frown as he took in this intruder.

The boy— yes he would be deemed that because his face made him look eighteen, and Yami wouldn't dare assume any older. He was thin and lean with muscles that traveled in precise and even hills on his body, down to the dip of pectorals shown beneath a solid black sleeveless t-shirt. The boy's pants were dark tan cargo shorts with far too many pockets and those legs were toned and crossed, holding a HP laptop. His fingers were shooting across the keyboard like he was attacking a fly.

Yami tried several times to get a closer look at young man's face, which was a task because he had a monstrous pile of crimson and black hair with gravity defying blond bane. Yami noticed a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses, perched on the boy's nose and he'd use his left hand to push them back up while his right continued on. Yami could see oval shaped purple eyes hiding behind those square lens and sensed something alluring about him.

Yami's observation should've ended with the eyes, but he helplessly continued to stare because, um, because this young man's attitude just didn't fit those eyes. They looked innocent, pure and naïve to the world, but the rest of him? Just-just no. The teen's arms were laced from elbow to shoulder in tribal tattoos and around his neck was a spiked choker. The sun's beating heat made sweat perspire near his neck and chest, making the cottony material mold to his chest like a sodden glove.

'_Oh my, he is a strange one,'_ Yami mentally mused at the outlandish attire. Though, being a red blooded man himself, Yami couldn't deny the subtle attraction. In between the few trees that blocked his view as Yami walked on, his eyes kept returning to the young man on the bench busily typing away, oblivious to being observed.

Maybe he wasn't entirely oblivious, because the next time the boy looked away from his computer screen and pushed up his glasses, his purple eyes immediately fixed themselves on Yami and locked on as if spotting a pink glove in the midst of blue. They stared on for a while, the teen more intensely then Yami.

Yami offered a small smile. The boy did not. He tilted his head, eyes owlishly blinking behind his glasses, then lifted his eyebrow, tooting his lips to the side. Next, he rolled his eyes and went back to typing at lightning speed.

'_What kind of look was that?'_ Yami didn't know whether to be offended or confused because as far as he knew, he wasn't a bad looker. He was damn near gorgeous and sexy. He'd tamed a few vixens in his day and could whip a dragon to his knees, if he so choose. Curiosity had Yami mentally urging the young man to look up again in hopes that he could get a gander at those young, doe eyes because they very captivating. But still, what the hell was with that look?

_Oomph!_

Yami's voice and someone else's quickly offered an apology.

"Excuse me," that was his.

And this one was not. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Whoever Yami ran into could double for a brick wall. His forehead felt numb and his chest was trying to remember on to contract. Yami was so out of sorts that when he tried to step back, he hadn't noticed the long, slender fingers cuffed around his bicep. Yami cleared his throat and fully straightened, and prepared himself to give a professional smile.

Yami's smile was in place and nearly fell when he looked up at the face of his savior. His dark burgundy eyes connected with dusky lavender eyes turned light plum when stepping out of the mouth of the donut shop. This man's skin, his face, all of him was tanned as dark as a caramel frappe. His body was firm and tight beneath a pristine white button up and royal blue pants uniform, courtesy of Domino City's Police Department. Yami's wrist grazed over what felt like a stone wall, but was definitely the gentleman's bulletproof vest. That didn't mean the man's body wasn't just as hard. And that hair, it was untamed and free to sprout in whatever direction it wanted, painting his crown in dark red, light black and gold banes.

Yami cleared his throat, remembering his manners and forced his eyes to stare at the man's face and not his naughty places. "Please excuse me, I should've watched where I was going."

"I think we already covered the apologies, sweetheart, but I appreciate the generosity," the man mused, winking.

Yami caught the blush before it rose to his cheeks because how undignified would it be to blush like a child?

"So, were you going inside?"

Inside? Oh. Oh! "Yes, yes I was." Yami ducked his head sheepishly. He'd made it to the donut shop faster than he realized. Perhaps eye-raping a total stranger had a way of making time go by. He cleared his throat again and straightened his shoulders. "I'm normally more watchful of where I'm going."

"Are you? What distracted you?"

Yami blinked. "What?"

The man shrugged. "You said you're normally more watchful. I'm asking what distracted you."

"Well, I was," Yami chewed his bottom lip and quickly let it go to say, "admiring the scenery. The flowers this year get so vibrant. I think anyone could get caught up in their beauty."

A deep, baritone chuckle rumbled in the officer's chest. "Flowers huh? Yeah, I guess they could make someone wanna stare."

For several minutes neither man spoke. Then at the same time they smiled, hands out to say—

"Yami Sennen."

"Officer Atem Din."

—at the same time.

The two stared, and then laughed, a collaboration of mirth both thick and husky. Yami could imagine how rich Atem's voice might sound when enticed . . . and he wouldn't dare wonder so quickly because that was _not_ like him. Yami did, however admire the rough and dry texture of Atem's hand. They shook hands, and Atem's grasp lingered a moment, as if memorizing the texture of Yami's hand before letting go.

"You always give your entire name to strangers?" Atem asked.

"It's a hard habit to break. I introduce myself at my occupation and it's always my entire name or no name at all," Yami explained. "Do you always label yourself during introductions?"

"It comes with the territory," Atem's hand tapped the bronze name tag over his breast pocket and the large oval police badge on the other side. "Its proper protocol and all. I get so wrapped up in my work, I hardly remember whose suspect and who isn't."

"Do I look suspicious?"

"I don't know," Atem lifted his eyebrow playfully. "You said you were distracted when you're normally careful. A man only breaks his concentration when something extraordinary comes his way. And that could be anything."

Yami chuckled. "You think the male species is that simple?"

"Hey, food, a nice ass or bright colors, is what it takes for me."

Yami's stomach suddenly growled. He glanced around and then checked his watch. He hadn't lost too much time, thank goodness, but he was a bit behind. He could still go about his business and have his lunch but he'd need to hurry.

"Hungry?"

Yami gave a slight nod. "I'm a little behind schedule, but hopefully Duke has my caramel dip ready."

"I wouldn't count on it." Atem jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "The stove's on the frits. They'd been trying to fix the damn thing for an hour. All that's left are the originals and a few chocolates."

"Damn," Yami fiercely swore. That was not acceptable. Caramel dips were the only donuts he craved here. Nothing else tickled his fancy, not to mention he preferred his treats fresh and piping hot. What on earth was he going to do now?

"Is it that serious?"

Yami sighed, rubbing behind his head. "It's complicated to explain," he said carefully. "I don't eat anything else here, you see. Caramel dips are the only things I buy and without it, I'm not sure."

"Have you _tried_ the other items?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Yami bounced his shoulders in a shrug. "I never considered it. I'd hate to eat something that ruins the reputation of this place."

The side of Atem's lips pulled in a corner. "I hope you're not the kind of man who must go by the straightest of straight lines and follow the strictest rules, because that'd be a pretty fucked up way of living."

Yami's face went slack in surprise, both at the accurate explanation of his life and the ease of the word _fuck _coming off this man's lips. Yami scowled. "I don't think my way of living is, um, as disorderly as you say. I quite like my routine."

"You enjoy being a tight-ass?"

"My behind isn't tight."

Atem blinked, and suddenly a slow, lecherous smirk tugged his plump lips. "So you're gentleman for the public, but a freak in the sheets. I never would've guessed."

Yami sputtered and gawked like he'd been splashed with cold water. It was so funny, Atem's head leaned back and he let out a riotous laugh. Had that lustful laugh not washed down Yami's spine like pedicured nails, he would've gladly told the man where he could _shove_ his assumptions.

"You know, I would've remembered seeing someone like you. Where do you work, Yami?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"It can be," Atem retorted casually. "Depending on how you take it, it could be my tactful way of getting to know you a little bit."

Yami's mouth pulled into a knowing grin. "Are you coming on to me?"

"If I say yes, can we finish this conversation at the park, sexy?"

"You're confident enough to believe I'll approve?" _And bold enough to call me sexy too. _

"Well, if it were a no, you would've punched, or in your prissy case, slapped me, by now."

_Oh, he's a handsome jackass that much is certain. And charming. _Yami liked that_._ He decided to play along and for once, indulge in a bit of flirting. He'd already buffed up his routine for the day. Straying off a little longer couldn't hurt. "I'm a businessman, Officer Din. If this were a proposal to merge with my company, I would've declined. You'll need to _entice_ the deal a little more to earn my time."

Atem snorted. "Are you always this difficult to please?"

"Do you always find it easy to sweet talk your way into someone's pants?"

"Yes, yes I do actually. But I'm willing to work for it too, especially if it's worth the chase. . ." Atem's voice trailed into an approving purr as his gaze heatedly skated over the build and mold and valleys of muscle hidden beneath Yami's funky business clothes. "Hmmph, damn." Atem licked his lips, tugging the bottom between his teeth. "You got a nice body on you. I definitely wouldn't mind putting in a little more effort to see it."

Yami's cheeks proved it could go three kinds of red when properly coaxed. "You're a hound," he murmured.

Atem snapped his jaws like one. "Then feed me, sweetheart. Let's start by you letting me chew that bone." He bounced his eyebrows.

Yami's face summoned an astounded expression that then melted into amusement and a full-on laughter. "You're a character. I've never met a man like you."

"Hell, I should hope not," chuckled Atem. "I strive to be one of a kind. It takes skill to be like me."

"I agree." More laughter, slightly softer now that the situation was sinking in. Yami shifted his weight from foot to foot, words failing him. He glanced over his shoulder, very much aware of the way Atem's eyes were probably tracing the arch of his neck from his collar.

Yami was right of course. Atem was admiring the firm curve and twist of his neck from an angle while Yami employed himself with staring at the park nearby.

Atem liked him. How often was it you bumped into a man as fine as Yami with intelligence, a nice body and a sweet pair of dimples that made his smile glow? Atem gave into temptation and leaned his face down to nose the back of Yami's dark hair. Yami tensed, and stepped back, turning around to look at Atem, not with contempt but interest, even if it was subtle.

Atem moistened his juicy lips and Yami's burgundy gaze darkened. What did those lips taste like he wondered?

"You have anywhere to be later?" Yami found himself asking and looking at Atem's lips instead of his eyes.

Atem gave the rural area a long sweep before shaking his head. "My mark's pretty tame around this time. I can spare a few minutes. What about you?"

"I." Yami paused to think. He could spare a longer lunch break. Who would really need him in the office? If trouble stirred up his partners, Bakura King and Tea Gardner, were more than capable of handling it until Yami got back. "An hour or so won't hurt," he said more to himself than Atem.

"Good." Atem lowered his hand to palm the small of Yami's back. They walked across the street and through the black iron gates entrance before navigating through the pathway that lead to the open space of the park.

Atem's hand never left Yami's back and Yami found the touch endearing, and thankfully not invasive. Atem was letting him lead the way to where they could sit and convey a while. It was fine because Yami knew the perfect spot. It was when he arrived that he'd nearly forgotten someone was already sitting there; in the same exact spot he'd seen the boy in about twenty minutes ago.

"Something wrong?" Atem inquired curiously.

Yami sighed. "It's nothing. I'm used to sitting where that young man is. It gives a good view of the park and . . ."

". . . You want to sit there?"

"I do, but not at the expense of ruining someone else's day."

Atem eyed Yami a second before glancing over at the young man. He studied him a while and Yami noticed that Atem was probably analyzing the young man the same way he had when he first saw him.

And Atem was. He'd never seen this kid around town before. Just look at him. His style was impossible to forget and that face was just as fascinating to stare at behind those big reading glasses. It gave him character or made him stand out in a good, odd, sort of way.

"Maybe he's willing to share," Yami said.

"What do you mean _willing_? It's a free damn country. Besides, who could turn down two handsome men?" Atem nodded his chin at the boy on the bench. "And he's not so bad to look at either."

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"What? He's handsome, we're handsome. Let's go sit and be handsome together." He rested a hand on Yami's ass and kept it there, spreading his fingers and then relaxing them in a gripping, squeezing and possessive manner.

Yami rose up to the tips of his toes, mouth open in a silent gasp and eyes wide with shock. Other than a tiny grunt, he didn't say a word as Atem ushered them over to the bench and stood there.

The boy didn't react for several clicks of his keyboard. When he finally finished, the young man finally acknowledge the opposing shadows. He looked at them with the most bored expression in the universe,

"Can I help you?" he said as if the very question drained him.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Atem asked.

The boy blinked. "Do you really need my permission?"

"It's only polite."

The boy's gaze stretched from the space on his left and then on his right. He gave Atem and now Yami another stupid look. "Whatever. Sit, I guess." Then he went back to typing on his computer.

Yami was grateful. But there was a problem. "Do you mind scooting over?"

"What?"

"Would it be alright if you moved over a little?" Yami said gentler.

"Hell no."

"What?"

The boy looked up, his black glasses dipping to the bridge of his nose. "Hell. No." And, he went back to typing.

"Why not?" Atem said, popping an eyebrow.

"Because I parked my ass here first, Officer . . ." The boy looked up just long enough to read Atem's name tag, "Din—the hell kind of last name is that— yeah, I'm not moving. Unless it's illegal to sit on cherry wood?"

Yami and Atem shared a look. "Maybe we could sit somewhere else?" suggested Yami.

"You're gonna have too 'cause I'm not moving," the boy said out of the blue, typing slower and suddenly picking up speed.

Atem dipped his head down to whisper in Yami's ear. "I got this. Just hold on a bit." He gave Yami's butt a gentle pat. Whatever he planned to do, Yami hoped it worked out fine because this kid had a stubborn attitude.

Atem squatted down to the ball of his heels next to the bench. "Listen son—" his hand landed on the kid's knee.

And the young man smacked it right off without his eyes leaving the computer screen. "My father's name is Jamison Muto, my mother's name is Sakura Muto and my grandfather's name is Solomon Muto. Since you're none of the above, what gives you the right to address me as _son_?"

Atem's eyebrow twitched. "Alright, fair enough. Kid—"

"I'm twenty one."

"Sir," Atem tried again with slow, deep and careful words. "I'm asking nicely if you'll kindly allow me and my friend to sit alongside one another to enjoy each other's company."

"I'm not obligated to comply."

"I'm sure you have much work to do, but wouldn't it better doing it elsewhere?"

At last, the young man lifted his eyes from the computer screen. His eyelids drooped halfway down his eyes as he switched looking at Atem and then up and down at Yami. Yami felt the urge to snap to attention and then could've kicked his own ass for thinking such a thing. He was older, more mature and worth more than this brat could imagine. That's exactly what he needed to remember to match this kid's glare with one of his own.

The boy blinked, a little surprised and frowned harder. "Out of all the benches here, you wanna sit on this one?" he stated in irritation. "God, some people." He typed in several keys, waited and slapped his laptop shut with a hard snap. He uncrossed his legs and stood, his height surging up as high Yami's nose. A black and grey backpack was retrieved from behind the bench along with a neon green Slurpee cup. "Here, knock yourselves out," he snapped and started down the sidewalk, clutching his black laptop under his armpit.

That wasn't exactly how Yami had wanted things to go. And from how Atem was massaging his eyes, perhaps he agreed.

"He could've stayed," Yami voiced.

"He could've but I don't feel like dealing with attitudes today." Atem grunted as he stood, still watching the boy grow smaller and smaller down the sidewalk. There was another bench more blanketed in the shade of some magnolia trees down the way. It was fairly empty of people and the grounds were covered in white petals. The young man sat there and returned to typing on his computer.

Yami looked over his usual position on the bench, where his right elbow would rest on the armrest while he ate his caramel dip. He sighed, long and hard because it seemed today was just going to be one of his familiar days. Guilt was an emotion Yami despised more than anger because it had a nasty habit of lingering until the problem was fixed.

Clenching his briefcase handle in one hand and reaching over to grab Atem's hand, Yami yanked and together they stalked down the sidewalk toward the next bench. He slammed his briefcase down on the side, drawing the boy's narrow-eyed attention for all of three seconds before he went back to typing.

"What, you wanna force me off this bench too? I swear, I'll boycott this whole damn park until I'm allowed to sit wherever I want!"

Yami didn't say a word. Actions spoke louder than words after all. He plopped himself on the left side of the boy and leaned forward to stare at the city life. A moment later, Yami barked a sharp, "Sit down," at Atem and the officer, shrugged, casually strolling over to occupy the other side. These two have literally fucked up Yami's day. Hell, they might as well tolerate each other's company.

Together the three sat, quiet and chilled; no one speaking, no one offering a single word and just, Jesus this was awkward as hell. The finger typing was the only sound cracking the silence at fifty-three words per minute.

Children played, parents watched from afar and joggers jogged. People were reading, some were walking their dogs and others were able to carry a conversation with total strangers. But not here, oh no.

Atem wasn't concerned with the tense atmosphere brewing around him like a storm cloud because he chose to enjoy the beautiful scenery. The young man's digits continued to race across the keyboard, eyes elevating up and down and lips puckered in a concentrated pout.

Yami chewed his bottom lip, catching the profiles of his quiet company out of the corner of his eye.

Yami settled back against the bench. "This is awkward."

"No shit," the boy grumbled with a hint of amusement. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business and I get bench-jacked by a couple of old men."

Atem, who was fully relaxed on the bench, legs crossed at the ankles, gave the young man a boyish smirk. "Bite your tongue, boy. Didn't your mother ever tell you the older the berry, the sweeter the juice?"

"Nah, 'cause if she saw anything old turning into juice that meant it was rotten, spoiled or bleeding. So it was thrown out."

Yami looked between the two, tilting his head. He forced a smile. "So, what's your name?"

"What's it to you? You a cop too?" the young man bit off.

"No, I'm just attempting a friendly conversation."

"Oh," the boy's fish bowl eyes blinked with a new kind of curious shine in them. "Well, that's different. Yugi Muto," he answered. "Aren't you supposed to be weary of strangers?" Yugi faced the officer. "Why aren't you enforcing stranger danger?"

Atem quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I _should _be suspicious of you, dressed as you are."

"And what's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Look at you," Atem exclaimed. "You look like some kind of gothic hood."

Yugi scoffed, "Right, I'm a gothic hood sitting in the middle of a _flower park_ on his laptop. I'll spread the word about DPD's prejudice of people dressed in black. Pfft, baka."

"Excuse me?"

"I said baka, baka."

Yami snickered behind his hand, drawing the arguing pair's attention. He shrugged, "Don't mind me. Carry on."

Atem snuck Yami a mean look before glaring back at Yugi. "The hell is a baka?"

"A fool, idiot, jackass, prick, jerk i.e. you." Yugi rolled his head from side to side, working out the kinks. "I'm Japanese. Don't tell me you're racist too. You already accused me of robbing old ladies. What's next? Me fucking egg rolls?"

Yami barked a long hard laugh, bending at the waist. He nearly died, his stomach hurt and when he glanced up, he found his officer buddy looking offended and a sly smirk on Yugi's face.

"What?" Yami said after catching his breath. "It was funny. I don't care who laughs, I'll laugh by myself."

"Hm, at least some of us have a sense of humor," chuckled Yugi. "I like you. You got a name?"

"I do, but if I'm going to exercise stranger danger, maybe I shouldn't trust my identity to suspicious-egg-roll-fucking Goths."

Yugi gawked and it was Atem's turn to have a long, good laugh. His laughter rivaled a bongo drum, thumbing every octave in Yami and even Yugi's chest. Yugi stuck out his tongue and uttered something awful in his native language but Atem begged him to say it again.

"I said, baita!" Yugi snippily repeated.

"The hell does that mean? Speak English!"

Yami quickly intervened. He wasn't fully fluent in Japanese but hanging around some of his coworkers made sure he knew what that particular word meant. "So, how long have you been in America?"

"About three years. I'm a graphic designer for the Kaiba Corporation across town. What about you, Yami? What gets the bills paid?"

"Advertisement. I'm senior partner at Heartfelt's Design and Media."

Atem whistled, impressed. "No wonder you're a tight ass. Plenty of the boys down there keep fat pockets."

Yugi sucked his teeth. "You have no room to talk, Officer Ding–a-ling."

"Officer _Din_," Atem corrected.

Which Yugi completely ignored. "You could bounce a quarter off your asses, they're so tight. What's your first name?"

"Can I use a fake one?"

"If it's better then Dingo."

"Atem."

Yugi tasted the name on his tongue and nodded. "Hmmm, Atem Dick. I'll settle with that. Now," he flicked his wrist like swatting at a fly. "You're getting on my nerves. Go buy me a drink."

Atem gave Yugi a stupid up and down look. "Excuse me? The hell do I look like?"

"The back of someone who needs to get me a soda," Yugi answered simply. He turned to Yami. "You want anything?"

"I am a little thirsty," Yami said.

"See? He's thirsty. I am too. Make yourself useful and get us a coke."

Atem jolted. "With _my_ money?"

"You're supposed to serve the people? It's your civic duty to make sure we're satisfied citizens. So serve us."

"I oughta serve you this di—"

"The time you're wasting talking to me, could've been used getting us something to drink."

Atem sighed and pushed to his feet, purposely knocking his shoulder against Yugi's. He didn't succeed in making the laptop hit the ground but he did ring a disgruntled sound out of the young man, which worked just fine.

Atem faced them. "You have any _coke _money?"

Yugi blinked. "You can't afford three dollars? Damn, no wonder you're bitter. I'd find better employment. They're working you like a starved dog."

"Kid, you ever heard of Anne Wilkes?"

"Oh my! You can read too?"

"You got a smart ass mouth," Atem finally said chuckling and turned with softer eyes to Yami. "What can I get you, sweetheart?"

Yami waved his hand. "Anything's fine."

"I'll have a sprite," Yugi volunteered.

"No one asked you, Anne. You'll get whatever I buy." Atem threw over his shoulder as he left the pair and headed across the street to the donut shop.

Yami watched him walk off, unaware of the smirk on his face and the warming sensation in his chest. This was, sort of nice. He hadn't had a day this interesting since, well, ever. Atem was a quite a character but this Yugi? What a mouth. And cute to boot. So was Atem. He had this confident prance in his stride that spoke of a cool and cocky man. The arms protruding out of Atem's uniform were roped with lean, smooth caramel muscles and what a chest. His entire abdominal had to be as firm and chiseled as ice chips and those legs. They went on forever. His aura positively radiated sex appeal and the laze hood of his eyes spoke volumes of a man with incredible poise. Yami squirmed. He hadn't felt this hot under the collar in years.

"He's got a nice ass doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does," Yami said in his head and out of his mouth. Once he realized it, it was too late to retract the words. His cheeks flushed and he tugged at his collar. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Yugi tilted his head. "It is nice. Hell, I wasn't lying when I said you could bounce a quarter off their butts. Believe me, I tried and it sailed back home." Yugi flipped his head to examine Yami a little closer as well. "You're not too bad off yourself. I love the voice. You ever considered being a radio host?"

Yami's face proved to be even more interesting as it darkened several shades of red. "No, though I've been told of it a few times."

Yugi snickered. "You're so easy to tease. What about me? Am I attractive?"

Yami glanced over and openly admired the lean, slender plains of Yugi's slighter body. It looked better up close than it had from a distance because now, Yami could fully see how the shirt glued itself to Yugi's physique. "Very much so. Do you jog?" Yami absentmindedly asked.

"Sometimes."

"It shows." It really did. Even with his legs folded, the outline of Yugi's toned calves and thick thighs were clear. Yami bet if he ran his fingers down the peach toned skin it'd feel supple and smooth. By the time Yami's eyes finished combing every piece of Yugi's body he looked up to find the young man, looking elsewhere but the hint of pink on his nose was hard to ignore.

'_Now who was easy to tease?'_ "Are you embarrassed?"

"What? No, I know I look good," Yugi quickly defended. "It's just, the way you looked at me," he shuddered. "I feel violated, but in a good, naughty way." He rubbed up and down his arms, to scare off the onslaught of Goosebumps.

"There's a good way to being violated?" Yami murmured, amused.

"With that kind of voice, it is."

"So, you like my voice?" Yami said a little huskier. "How much?"

"Oh, I like it a lot." Yugi's eyes darkened and his lips pulled up on the sides. "It's a fetish, weird I know, but I can," he scooted closer, "always get off when a man whispers in my ear."

"What do you like to hear?"

"Dirty words. Something nasty. Anything that makes my body squirm."

"Like this?" A breeze caressed Yugi's other ear so suddenly, he jumped and half landed on Yami's shoulder. That tone nearly sent Yugi into a cardiac orgasm. When he turned, he met Atem's teasing grin.

The officer held out the canned drinks and retook his seat. "Missed me?"

"Not really," Yugi said, snatching his drink. He took a sip and sighed. "Oh, I needed this," he perversely moaned.

"I tend to make people react like that," said Atem. He sent a wink Yami's way.

Yugi caught it and suddenly looked between the two. "I didn't even bother to ask. Are you two, an item?"

He got two answers.

"No," said Yami

"Not yet." That was Atem.

All of them shared a confused look. Well, except Atem. He'd meant what he said. Yugi frowned. "So which is it? No? Yes?"

"Eventually, but he's skittish," Atem answered.

Now this was getting very interesting. Yugi placed his laptop to sleep mode and flipped it down. "I think it's cute. The whole shy thing, I mean."

"So do I," Atem puckered his lips and blew an air kiss Yami's way. "Now, if he's not willing, I can deal with a hot tamale like you. As long as you get rid of the attitude." He clipped Yugi's chin with his finger and didn't seem fazed when his hand was smacked away.

"I don't play second fiddle," said Yugi. "I'm always first." He flicked his wrist dismissively at Atem and gave Yami his full attention. "Since you're not attached anyway, why not hang around with me? I'm young but my body's got low mileage. I can use a tune up."

"My dick's got plenty of gas for ya, sweetheart," chuckled Atem.

Yugi blew a playful kiss. "Think you can fill up my gas tank?" He bumped his shoulder against Yami's. "You too. I'd love your company."

Yami laughed, shaking his head. "I'd enjoy going out with the both of you if I could. You've made my day quite enjoyable. I can't remember ever laughing as much as I—what?" Yami said when Yugi continued to give him a peculiar look.

Draping an arm behind the bench, Atem leaned forward and said in a hushed tone, "What if you could?" He glanced up and noticed Yugi's gaze turning various colors all, warm and lustful. Yami's face flushed. Atem smiled and whispered something in Yugi's ear. Yugi grinned, shuddering down to his ankle socks and giggled.

"Oh, hell yeah," Yugi agreed, patting Atem's knee. "You know what? You're alright, Officer Ding Dong."

"It's _Din_, you lanky minx."

Yugi ignored him again and winked at Yami.

"Yami," Yugi slid over closer, puzzled from hand to shoulder against Yami. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Yami's ear to whisper. . .

Yami jerked back, stunned. "A threesome?"

Yugi nodded. "Why not? You're sexy, I'm fine and Atem's trying to be cute, but he'll do."

"Keep it up, Tiny Tim." The officer popped Yugi on the back of the head none too gently, ignoring his shout of pain. "Why not, sweetheart? We're both grown and Yugi's gonna grow out of his baby clothes someday—ouch." He rubbed his own popped head and glared something wicked when Yugi stuck out his tongue.

Yami couldn't believe what they'd asked him. He would never do such a thing. It was, it was immoral. What kind of person would he be if he agreed to a threesome with two complete strangers? He had standards. He was a traditionalist. There was no romance in one-night stands. All anyone gained was a single blissful night of hot sex and . . . and . . . Yami frowned.

What would he have to lose? He wasn't married, didn't have any children and, shit, when was the last time he'd cut loose? This day was already messed over. Why not reap the benefits?

Yami mentally nodded to himself. "Are either of you married?"

"No," they both said.

"Engaged? Dating anyone?"

"Nope."

"Have any children?"

"Hell no."

After a slow debate of weighing the pros and cons, Yami chewed his bottom lip and concluded that maybe. . . "Sure, why not." Though he should've started second guessing it when he spotted the predatory lick of Atem's lips and the white hot shine in Yugi's eyes.

Just what had Yami gotten himself into?

* * *

**TBC: Updates on Fragile and Celestial Congo will resume Monday and Tuesday. So how did you like this first chapter?**


	2. To A Delightful Bite And

**Author's Rant:** Thanks so much you guys. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Slight Male/Male sexual relations. Lime rating. I don't own any songs.

* * *

**. . . To A Delightful Bite And . . .**

* * *

Yugi always preferred to live on the more dangerous, maniacal part of live. Heck, he'd already scratched off half of his bucket list of psychotic and wild things to do before he hit thirty. One such item on that miraculous list was about to be scratched off for the hundredth time since he was hired as Head Designs and Advertisement Director over Kaiba Corporation's character and plotline adventure for a new game scheduled for release in six months.

It was Friday. The time was a quarter after ten, which meant good ole Kaiba was still in his office drilling at that portable keyboard of his. The employees at the Kaiba Corp headquarters have grown accustomed to seeing Yugi sashay from the elevator, chatting on his custom designed onyx Peter Aloisson's IPhone Princess Plus phone.

Jet black and silver Pro Beats hung off his neck, attached to a Dre beat box portable, playing _Fall Out Boy: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Lite 'Em Up)._ The volume was turned far above company regulations, loud enough for the cubicles seven rows over to hear every lyric. Yugi's signature black rim reading glasses were on his face, eyes trained on his other phone, a Nokia 8800 Arte with pink diamonds, delivering a text to the warehouse for a stock of blank cards.

Kaiba's clothing policy required that all employees dress formally; pressed suit or dress shirt with necktie, creased slacks, polished business shoes, and haircuts. Women were required to follow the not too high, not too low rule, wear clothing that didn't resemble a zip lock dipped in ice water and hair styled with absolutely no color other than what they're naturally born with.

Yugi? Well, he did whatever he fucking pleased. Along with his audio equipment, he was wearing a chest-high, sleeveless camouflage vest with ripped seams, a black tank and low riding camouflage cargo shorts and Trophy Hunter high top adidas. His savagely wild, sunset-colored hair and tribal tattoos were both lawbreakers of the company's polices.

Ask if he gave a damn. You'd probably receive the same answer as the rest of the haters waiting in line to be cussed out. He lazily strolled down the long hall leading to the CEO's Office. Kaiba's secretary, Rebecca Hawkins, sat perky as a cheerleader typing at a million miles per hour, glasses reflecting the computer screen as she went through her boss's schedule.

"Morning, Mr. Muto," she greeted without glancing up.

"Sup'," Yugi returned after finishing with a business-text conference. He put his cell in his pocket and offered a sassy grin. "Hard at work today?"

"Tell me about it. The Stiff's got me running a full fledge virus scan on every network just because someone put a C instead of a K on one of the micro-processors."

Yugi grimaced for the girl. "Kaiba fired him didn't he?"

"And made him cry," Rebecca added in. "The poor guy ran out of here like he was gonna be late for the unemployment office."

After several hundred more types, Rebecca leaned away from the computer screen to massage her eyes under her gold rim glasses. She was dressed simpler than usual; a bright blue cashmere scarf and pinstriped smoke grey Armani Suit. Her blonde hair was pinned up in ringlet curls framing her heart shaped face.

"If you're here to see him, you got about three minutes before he's scheduled to fly out to Miami. He's got another duel tour to attend with Mokuba."

Yugi grinned like it was his birthday. "All the time in the world. You might as well buy a later flight." Yugi turned that grin to the closed office door. "He's gonna be running a bit late."

"Oh?" Rebecca owlishly blinked her big azure eyes. She suddenly smiled. "Was he big?"

"I hope he is. I hope they both are."

"_Both are_? No way!" Rebecca frantically went about clearing her desk top, locking her computer down and gathering her purse and Notebook Laptop. The petit blonde circled around the desk, all smiles, all teeth and all bouncy excitement. "There's no way Kaiba's savoring this alone. This juice is too sweet to miss!"

"Then shall we ruin his day?" Yugi offered his arm.

Rebecca happily locked hers with his. "Definitely." Together, the two marched on to Kaiba's office. Yugi didn't bother knocking. He grabbed the latch, pressed down and pushed forward.

"You're fired."

—Were the first words Yugi and Rebecca heard when they walked inside. The two rolled their eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Kaiba," Yugi snapped. "Is that anyway to greet the man who secured fifty million dollars' worth of advertisement deals for you last quarter?"

"Or the secretary who has to deal with your PMS-ing attitude sixty-three hours every week?" Rebecca said, pissed. "You should have more respect for your friends!"

"I'll respect you two enough to understand that I'm very busy man running a multi-billion dollar company. So, unless you've got a good excuse for interrupting my train of thought, you're still fired."

Seto was behind a large mahogany desk, sitting in a huge black leather chair that rivaled Queen Elizabeth's throne. His sleek chocolate brown hair was gelled and combed in its usual fashion, framing his eyebrows and combed down his neck. His cobalt eyes glittered with concentration, annoyance, and the light of the flickering computer screen. He was wearing a black Alexander Price suit; a silk white dress shirt peeked out and with a crimson neckerchief.

Despite the threat of never working in this town again or facing public ridicule, Yugi nonchalantly swished over to one of the cushioned seats stationed in front of Kaiba's desk and Rebecca took the one next to it.

"Well?" Kaiba boringly urged. "Is this another social call?"

"It could be," Yugi greedily smirked, dragging the suspense on. "I might have something interesting enough to discuss that may cause you to miss your flight."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yami Sennen and Atem Din."

Yugi knew Kaiba's fingers had typed in those two names in the midst of finishing up on whatever project he was working on. The computer system's female audio voice suddenly piped up from the desk speakers.

"_Yami Sennen age twenty five, occupation Heartfelt's Design and Media Senior Partner, yearly salary base $3,400,000. Marital status: Single. Alias: None. Medical Records indicate no allergies."_

"_Atem Din age twenty seven, occupation Domino City Sergeant of Second Precinct, yearly salary base $65,000. Marital status: Single. Alias: None. Medical Records indicate allergies to shellfish and penicillin."_

"A couple of average chumps used to the local light. You make five times as much as Sennen and Din's hardly on the radar." Seto defined in his own terms. "So what are they to you?"

"Nothing really, just a couple of _average chumps_ I'll be having the luxury of spending the weekend with." Yugi deadpanned, checking his nails. "Butt naked and slick with baby oil."

Rebecca gasped. Seto pulled his eyes away from the computer so slowly, Yugi mentally clocked his blinks at one per hour.

"That was a mental image I could've done without," Kaiba grumbled, typing in several keys to shut down his computer. "I'm sure you've already rescheduled my flight for tomorrow, Hawkins?"

Rebecca nodded, which may not have been her only mobile function since she was still trying to come to terms with her friend's confession. She pressed in a new flight on her Notepad without dropping her wide-eyed gaze at Yugi's profile.

Kaiba bristled and sat up in his seat, and folded his arms. "How the hell did this come about?"

"Indeed, please share!" said Rebecca.

"Whelp," Yugi sat up in his chair and relayed the entire encounter to his boss and co-worker, not missing a single detail. He gave their full descriptions as lecherously as his mind allowed and Seto soaked it in with a blank expression while Rebecca was anxiously begging for more of the story.

"I'll be the judge of that," Seto grumbled after Yugi concluded his description of the two strangers. He turned his computer back on and pulled up the same profiles, but with global images of the men at their work establishments.

"Oh, oh, I wanna see!" Rebecca hopped from her chair and circled around to stand by Kaiba's side, while he pulled up the pictures. Yugi joined the pairing, and cockily smirked when the pictures pulled up and silence prevailed in the room.

"Jesus Christ on rye, they're gorgeous," Rebecca swooned.

"Hot, Rebecca, it's hot. They're sexy, fine, delicious, and _hot_, but not gorgeous." Yugi sternly corrected. "_Gorgeous_, is Pegasus wearing a purple leather thong bent over a tub of whip cream. _Gorgeous_, is Zigfried posing by a hot tub full of cherries and advertising a bottle of Spice. I don't date or fuck _gorgeous_ men."

"What-ev-er and I officially hate you now for adding another set of handsome guys to your list of conquests to concur! Why do all the cute ones have to be gay? It's so unfair!"

Yugi shrugged. "Is it my fault God was playing favorites?"

The two were interrupted when Seto, through sources unknown, somehow managed to retrieve pictures of Din and Sennen, naked from the waist up. The CEO leaned away from the screen as if grew fangs.

"Damn," he hissed beneath his breath.

Yugi stiffened indignantly, softly swearing under his breath when he saw the pictures himself. He could already tell Yami and Atem weren't lacking in the body department, but seeing the actual images up close was a wet dream waiting to happen.

Yami's sun-licked skin had a healthy tone and his red eyes practically shun like a spotlight in a dark forest. His upper torso was mouthwatering, beautifully sculptured on display like a Greek statue before an auction. His abdominals were the picture of perfection, all six of them. Yugi promised a kiss to each one as if he personally knew them. Yami's expression was intelligent, formally strong and professional. Yugi would lick this man's eyebrows; he was that fucking flawless. Yami's whole demeanor had Yugi's blood boiling like a stewed cum.

Moving on to Atem's image, Yugi saw the guy had this air of arrogance radiating from that crooked smirk that made Yugi's dick heavy. His body reminded Yugi of a Roman Gladiator before a charge into danger, with his supple skin baked under the rays of the California sun. His body was roped from neck to waist in taut, brawny muscles. His right bicep sported Egyptian hieroglyphics Yugi vowed to lick right off.

The heat around Yugi's dick was suffocating in his shorts. The things he planned to do to these two would cool a volcano.

"Muto, I swear to God, if your dick pokes me I'll rip it off," Kaiba said.

That got Yugi out of his reverie. He smirked and glanced over at his friend, whose blue eyes and facial expression were dead serious.

"So you can use it to satisfy your secret fantasies of me?" Yugi retorted, amused.

Kaiba snorted. "You wish, chump. That pencil dick of yours couldn't fill me on your best day."

"Well, we can't all have assholes gapping like school halls, Mr. Kaiba."

"Hello? Girl who isn't gay still in here. Spill it, Yugi." Rebecca rudely interrupted, giggling. "What's so special about these guys? You haven't dated anyone since Alister."

Seto smirked knowingly. "I bet I know." Yugi's blush elaborated on everything. Seto let out a rusty chuckle. "Their voices have to be top of the line."

"Right in the front," Yugi dramatically emphasized, dropping back in his chair. "Jesus guys, they're Barry White's apprentices. When Yami says my name, my insides melt like I just drunk a bottle of hot orgasm. And mercy, Atem. That bastard's voice is so deep, I felt it vibrating in my ass cheeks. No joke. We can record their voices and sell them for aroma therapy; their voices are that sexy."

"Ohhh, Yugi Muto's got it bad!" Rebecca said in a singsong voice. "Did they whisper in your ear?"

"Fuck, yes," Yugi purred. "I demanded it. I needed it. I plan to suck them both until they're singing higher than Mariah Carey."

"Very intriguing promises, Muto. For the sudden intrusion in my office, I expect a full, _explicit_ description of your experience this weekend," Kaiba said. "You won't have a problem having that ready for me Monday, will you?"

Yugi snickered. "Since when have I ever denied you guys anything juicy about my sex life?"

"Never and don't you ever start."

Yugi didn't plan on it. For every hot, nasty sweaty thing scheduled to happen this weekend, he planned to be as explicitly R-rated as humanly possible. He'd have Rebecca and Seto red eared by the time he was finish with them.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry. Tell me one more time. Just once more. I won't laugh again, I swear it."

Yami finished cataloging the documents in his desk drawer before he gave his business partner a patient glare.

Bakura crossed his legs, interlaced his fingers behind his head and presented his great white grin. "Honest," he said with a less than promising tone. Twenty straight minutes of laughter made his voice raspier and roughened his British accent. Bakura's lips were quivering worst then man with hypothermia when Yami continued delivering a less than believing expression. "Tell me again, how our celibate, tight-ass partner was able to score a date with not one, but two monstrously handsome blokes without drugging them."

"That's a peculiar way of putting it, Bakura," Tea Gardner clucked her tongue when the dirt under her nails refused to flick away with the filer. She was wearing a wine colored Burberry V-neck cropped dress, hugged intimately to her slender curves. Her long legs, covered in Vince leather leggings were draped one over the other, where she idly sat on the corner of Yami's desk. "Yami's handsome enough to gather attention."

"When _he's willing_ to put some effort into it, Gardner," Bakura replied matter-of-factly. "_Willing _being the key word."

"The topic of discussion _is _in this room, lady and gentleman," Yami grumbled, earning separate glances from his partners, one apologetic and the other far from giving a damn.

"Ah, Yami. You may be in the room, but it's like you're not. When it comes to social etiquette, you my dear virgin, solely lack the required immorality that would make you approachable for propositioned threesomes."

"Meaning?" Yami urged.

"That you must be bullshitting us into thinking that you, the stiff with a staple pinching his arse cheeks together, could actually have a hotel date this Saturday with two supposedly handsome men."

"Bakura," Tea drawled, effectively rolling her eyes and rocking her feet back and forth. "Just because you're _solely lacking_ a simulating sex life, doesn't mean you can downgrade Yami's."

"Bite your tongue, woman! I've gotten laid more times in a single day then this man has in the past six months!"

"Were your partners, either A.) Drunk. B.) Unconscious. C.) Made of plastic. Or D.) Legal?"

"Really, Gardner, don't embarrass yourself like this. You just described that lumpy husband of yours on his best day."

Tea bristled, folding her arms beneath her breasts. "You are _such_ a disease, Bakura. And I ask that you please not fantasy about my husband's lumps."

"My dear, that fool of yours would be in a sensible state of mind if he were to leave you for me." Bakura dismissed her with an eyebrow and returned his attention the younger senior. "Now then, back to business. I want names. Legit ones, if you please."

Yami sighed. He lifted an irritated glare he secretly wished would dissolve his partner to ashes. "Yugi Muto and Atem Din."

"Ha! Those both sound made-up."

"The first one isn't," Tea piped up, smirking at Bakura's astonished expression. "I don't know about the second, but Yugi Muto's a name even you should be familiar with Bakura."

"You lie. I know everyone who's anyone."

"Apparently not." It was turn Yami's to smugly grin. "He's a graphic designer for Kaiba Corp's Duel Monsters."

"So what? He works for that stuck-up, pussy Kaiba."

"He's right under Kaiba, Bakura. Literally. Next to Mokuba, Yugi's like Kaiba's right hand man." Tea had no problem informing. "And, Yami has the opportunity to fuck this potential billionaire into the ground come this weekend. How many times have you fucked your early retirement?"

"And an officer," said Yami. "Wasn't it one of your fantasies to make love to a cop?"

"Make love? What are we, sixty? I want to fuck a cop!" Bakura said obnoxiously, re-crossing his legs at the ankle, head thrust over on the chair's headrest. "I can't believe you, Sennen. I've had thousandnaires, potential millionaires and actual millionaires licking whip cream from my toes and here you manage to score a cop and a billionaire? How long will I be reeling from this one?"

Tea checked her watch. "On that note, I must go before the thought of Mahado's tongue on Bakura's body sickens me." Tea hopped from Yami's desk, mind saturated in mental death and anguish over the thought of her fellow partner.

Bakura glared. "You act as though as a sexy beast like me doesn't already run through your mind. It's fine, of course. I wouldn't openly confess that it's me you're thinking about when Tristan's shoving that pencil in your sharpener."

"Bakura, sexual harassment still exists, you know?!"

"I was offended when you said I wanted that sod off lump. So we're even."

"Whatever, have fun with this weekend, Yami! I wanna hear every juicy detail as soon as you get back!"

"Wait, how come it's fine to hear about Yami's sex life, but not mine?"

"Yami's sweet, cute and innocent. You're soiled, a jerk and hideous."

"You . . . flat-chested . . . idiotic . . . mulling . . . bitch. . ."

Tea giggled and winked at Yami before waltzing out of the office with Bakura in tow. Their arguing carried on down the hall forking off to their offices and even then, the two challenged one another into before slamming their doors shut, startling most of the employees on the top floor. Yami huffed a breath and chuckled. These two were something else. It's been a constant back and forth, listening to whatever debate or insult they thought was more offensive or intimidating to the other.

It kind of reminded Yami of . . . well. Yami failed miserably at keep his warm blush at bay.

Yugi and Atem's faces had been emerging in his head over and over again since yesterday. They hadn't exactly parted on sweet, gentle terms, not as much as Yami quietly wished they had. It'd been a sudden switch in demeanor in both Atem and Yugi. The cool, calm, inviting personalities they possessed relinquished as soon as they stood from the bench. Yugi breezed out of there as soon as the three agreed to meet at the Mandarin Oriental of Domino City and exchanged numbers. Atem lingered longest, words thinning out the longer he and Yami stayed in conversation. Yami sensed the urgency in the once talkative officer to leave.

Not that Yami was looking for affectionate assurance. Nothing of the sort. It would've been a nice believing he was getting himself into something spark-charging. Sex is the driven force tugging the three of them together. The possibility of contact going beyond the bedroom was slim to none.

Now Yami was nervous. Butterflies were using his ribcage like a swing set and the first tips of apprehension were already rearing up its ugly head. He hoped he didn't get too attached. This was just sex, a means of release he desperately needed. As long as he kept that in mind, he could forget wanting to know more about the handsome duo.

* * *

Roll call for Squad Seven was nearing it's end when Atem came trucking through the back door, hands pinning his bag to his chest and name tag and securing the fastens for his equipment around his waist.

Muffled instructions reached his ears as he circled around the bin to the shell of his ears and inwardly he knew he was going to get it good for being even a minute late. His lieutenant was impeccable about timing and Atem being the _responsible _Sergeant of Squad Seven should've been the one here to direct this morning's briefing before letting them head out for their shift.

LT Ishizu Ishitar's motto is, '_if you're able to arrive on time, you're able to come ten minutes earlier with a little more effort.'_

Atem stalled at the edge of the wall to perform a last minute inspection of his uniform. He was already a few minutes late. Missing any necessary equipment was the last thing he needed to be lectured on. Cracking his neck out of the creak, Atem calmly strolled in seeing the other ten officers in his squad, all seated in their desks, looking forward at the beautiful and bitch-witch worthy lieutenant, hounding about the positives and negatives of everyone's patrol reports. Her uniform was slightly different from the others. With the extra colored ribbons positioned above her badge and the embroiled gold badge shiner then their silver, she practically screamed authorized leadership.

The air of authority went beyond his ace crisp uniform, and numerous accomplish badges. There was the level of strange respect the crew had for the woman who was no less than five feet three with long ebony hair and piercing blue eyes. Atem knew as soon as those frosty eyes snapped in his direction and the irked tilt of those lips curled back, that that write-up was waiting for his signature.

"So glad you could join us, Sergeant Din," Lieutenant Ishitar announced in the middle of a speech and sharp enough to make a bigger fool out of the lower ranked officer. "But in consideration of your leadership position, I ask that you at least attempt to be a model officer for those who have the potential of replacing you."

"Yes ma'am," grunted Atem, flopping in the seat in the back row.

Ishitar cleared her throat, pulling all eyes back to the front as she continued with a new motivated lecture about timing. Atem slumped down in his chair, running a weary hand over his eyes as he half listened to the discussion and half let his mind wonder off elsewhere.

What a fucked up way of recovering from a wet dream. Last night had to have been _the most_ legal way to sexually assault two men at once. First, images of Yami wailing like a banshee while dove into his tight paradise, assaulted Atem's brain for the majority of his evening. If that weren't rough, as soon as he woke from his Yami-infested dreams, Yugi started peppering in his brain until Atem fell asleep and the pint-sized hot tamale was riding Atem's dick like it was his last fuck of the century. Atem had jolted awake, drenched from neck to crotch in sweat.

Oh, that dream had been nasty. He, Yami and Yugi had been dick diving better than the Olympic Swim Team. He'd met the duo a couple of days ago and since then, their faces haunted Atem's mind. He heard their voices; Yugi's perk, sharp and enticing when lured into a state of simulation and Yami's inviting, melt-in-your-mouth hot chocolate tone that possessed some kind of fuck-me magic.

Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. It'd already been a couple of months since he'd sampled some good ass, but when he had two waiting? Shit, he was going to fuck these two hard enough to having them speaking a new language. They owed him that much for causing him to wake up late and having that harpy woman stare him down like he just crawled out of a sewer.

"Yo," an elbow nudge stirred Atem from his reverie. Two hazel honey eyes crinkled tauntingly at him from the angle, accompanied by a toothy piano grin. Trust Corporal Wheeler to disregard the fact that Atem had just his ass chewed out for arriving late. Atem really didn't need the younger officer putting another notch on his behavior card.

Atem ignored him and went on pretending to listen to the lecture. However, Joseph "Joey" Wheeler was not to be ignored.

"Psst Serg', hey Serg', come on, answer me!"

Atem blinked ahead. Better yet, he pulled one his notepad, a pen and started taking notes.

Wheeler threw a pencil, gratified when it clocked his supervisor's highest spike. "Why'd ya come in late? You got some booty last night or somethin'?"

"Somebody got booty last night?"

'_Fuck me,'_ Atem mentally groaned. He didn't have time for this. Dealing with Wheeler's puppy curiosity was bad enough. Having Corporal Akefia Mubarak swing into the mix was asking for suspension.

"Who got booty?"

"I think Serg', but he's being hush-hush on the details." Wheeler hurled another inanimate object, this time a ballpoint pen. "Serggggggg', come on. Talk to me, I'm bored."

Atem bit back a snort.

"Fine, I'll just talk to Mubarak then. He's more fun anyway. And I'm gonna start a rumor about you fuckin' the Lieutenant's sister in the Photo Lab." Wheeler promptly did just that, turning around to face Akefia. "Say Mubarak, ya heard the one 'bout Serg' and Captain gettin' busy in the lab?"

"What? With that ice woman? How the hell is his dick still attached?" Akefia played along, relishing in the red flush tinting Atem's caramel skin.

"I dunno, but ya shoulda heard 'em screamin'. There's was all kinds of '_Oh Big Daddys, and fuck me Mamas'_ coming from everywhere."

Akefia whistled. "The fuck outta here. Was the pussy _that_ good?"

"Unbelievably so, from what I heard. Atem came out of there speaking tongues and everything. You know he stutters like a pigeon, yeah?"

"Word? Atem you stutter? I thought he hit high notes. Marik heard he could out sing Aretha when fucked properly. That's what I heard when he fucked Ushio anyway."

"Say what? That oversized grizzly _fucked_ the Serg'?"

'_Oh hell no_!' That one wasn't going to push pass their teeth. Atem whirled around so fast his neck re-snapped in its early morning creak.

"If either of you spread that shit around HQ, I'll kill you. What the hell I look like fucking that big ass troll? Have you lost your minds?"

Wheeler cockily smirked. "Then tell us why you came in late and we won't."

"None of your business."

"Tell us."

"No!"

"I had no idea you licked Ushio's asshole too."

"You bastards," Atem growled, gritting his teeth. "Damn, y'all something else." He rolled his eyes, massaging the side of his temple as he sunk down in his chair. "Fine, I met a couple of guys Monday and we agreed to meet up for a threesome. Cool? Now shut up."

"A threesome?! Shut the fuck up, you serious, Serg'?"

Atem couldn't help the arrogant smirk from spreading. "Hell yeah."

"Fuck the write-up's. I'll risk getting suspended for this." Akefia blatantly said, scooting his desk a smidge closer. "Tell us everything. Are they fine?"

"Shitttt, are they? Oh my God." Atem mocked a shiver. "Both of 'em are fine as wine and have enough ass to hit a cup on."

"They're thick?" Wheeler asked.

"Immensely so. Especially, Yami, _boy_, he got plenty of ass on him."

"Yami? That's his name?"

"Yep and the other one's named Yugi. He ain't as thick, but that face of his could stop traffic." Atem's ego was stroked with manicured nails as Akefia and Joey quietly offered their praises and feigned jealousy over their supervisor's luck.

"You got any pic's of 'em?"

Atem shook his head. "Nah, but I can pull up some on the ICOP. Come to my office before you hit your beat."

Akefia got excited. "Damn, you are the man. I can't believe you got two pieces of ass waiting for you this weekend."

Atem was practically purring from all the praise when their names were summoned from the front of class and all eyes were zeroed in on the talkative trio. LT. Ishitar had two write-up's ready for Atem after the lecture and one each for Joey and Akefia for disturbing a mandatory briefing. By then, none of them gave three damns.

Atem's mind was too wrapped around how fast he'd get Yami and Yugi out of their clothes and calling his name by the end of the Saturday night.

* * *

Should he or shouldn't he? God, this was so frustrating. They obviously gave their numbers because they didn't mind him calling. But it was so late now. He shouldn't have decided on a whim to mull this over. It's just, well, what if they changed their minds? Was it so wrong to simply want a solid confirmation on the three-way date?

Or rather, was Yami searching for ratification from the sexy duo?

He paced back and forth outside his townhouse suite, aimlessly journeying along the plush carpet imbedded on the concrete. The impeccable décor was one he fancied himself. The wrap around terrace was just an added favorite he couldn't resist adding to the quaint home. It was fenced with a platinum railing, spiraling in in coils like a wandering grape vine. A fully built-in bar lit like a Tiki Hut was stationed near a Jacuzzi Yami hadn't used since he moved to Domino.

That was where Yami got his finest wines, champagnes and brown liquors. His shot glass currently had an ounce of Johnnie Walker Scotch, which he was twirling nervously with one hand while the other quietly caressed the buttons of his cell phone. He was dressed in a silk black pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and cotton socks clad on his feet.

Yami stared quietly at his cell phone, contemplating, wondering, thinking and feeling ever so foolish. He finally sat down on the edge of one the balcony lounge chairs and sighed. This was such a womanly act, sitting here wondering if they were thinking about him or whether he was looking into much into this. It was supposed to be just sex, an open-minded, wild experience that would leave him sated for months.

So why was he mucking it up with this wayward thoughts of feeling cheap. Why feel the urge to call? Its pass two 'o clock in the morning. They were most likely asleep. Yami had given himself the rest of the week off in order to prepare himself for the moment they met again.

And maybe he was overthinking it and maybe he was overwhelming himself with this blasted worry but . . . but damn it, he didn't know what to think.

Yami closed his eyes, and lightly smacked the phone to his brow. "Get it together, Yami. A chat is all you want, right? Just to talk for a little bit. You're not going to look into this more than you should." He coached himself further until he finally built up the stomach-aching courage to dial one of the numbers.

'_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached.' _

Yami shook his head, amusingly at the musical lyrics of Treasure by Bruno Mars started humming in his ear. Yami hoped he didn't mind the late night intrusion. The phone picked up fifteen seconds later. Some shuffling commenced and what sounded like cursing in the background before a less-than sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

The butterflies took off in Yami's chest and his stomach dropped somewhere in his downstairs garage.

"Hellllllo, who isssss it?" Yugi's voice annoyingly demanded.

Yami swallowed back the teenage dread in his throat.

"Hellllllo, either answer or I'm gonna store your number in my phone, find your address and castrate you for disturbing my Spongbob marathon." Yugi smoothly warned.

Yami gulped. _Now or never_. ". . . Yugi?"

"Yes this is—wait, Yami?"

"Yes, um, I'm sorry." Yami toyed with the glass in his hand. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"God, no. You're way more important than a Krabby Patty," Yugi mused. "Hold on a sec. I'm gonna turn off my TV."

"Alright." Relief flooded Yami's chest like the burn of his scotch as he took a long dry, swallow of the brown liquor to ease off the stirring nervousness. He heard some more shuffling, sheets rustling and the click of a lamp switch before Yugi returned.

"Sorry, I'm back," Yugi said, a bit out of breath. "Is everything OK? You're calling awfully late. You haven't changed your mind have you?" The tint of worry was evident in his tone.

"No, no, no, of course not," Yami quickly assured. "It's just, I wanted to, well, talk a little before we met up again."

"Oh, oh yes, we can definitely do that," Yugi chuckled sexily. "What kind of things did you wanna talk about?"

The purr caused a great disturbance in Yami's pants. "Anything." He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet over one another, a faint blush painting his cheeks. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Maybe I wanted to hear the sound of your voice."

"You like my voice?" Yugi purred. "Because it's nothing compared to how yours sounds in my ear right now."

"How does it sound?"

"Sensual, soothing." Yugi's voice was tantalizing in Yami's ear. The older man felt his groin tighten and liquid fire pool in his sack. "I love it. I couldn't get this kind of effect from hot chocolate."

"Really," Yami lazily drawled, setting his glass on a table and swirling his legs around to recline in his seat. "What else do you like about it?" He didn't know where this side of him came from, but he was ready to satisfy the emerging hunger.

"So much, Yami," Yugi whispered lower. "I swear that voice could set fire to wet grass. You'd be the oasis to my dry spell."

"Tell me more."

"You tell me what you like about me first."

Spunky. "I can do that."

"Then do it," Yugi hummed.

"Gladly," Yami settled down more comfortably in his lounge chair, suddenly noticing the damp humidity of the night and the twinkle of silver stars. "Shall I start with the way you walk or your eyes?"

"Whichever makes you hard at night—no, wait."

Yami blinked, the heat snatched from his building libido. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm feeling greedy tonight. You have Atem's number, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Call him. We can use Mr. Ding-A-Ling's flavors too."

_Oh, what a wonderful idea_. Yami wouldn't mind having Atem caress his ears too. "Hold on." Yami thought a moment, trying to recall the officer's phone number by memory and then typed it in. He pressed FLASH button after dialing Atem's number and together, him and Yugi waited.

Like Yugi, Atem's play back started playing back _'Knockin Da Boots' By Pretty Ricky._

Yugi groaned. "God, how lame is he? Pretty Ricky is so played out. And he has the nerve to pick this song? Closet freak."

Yami chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Yugi said, chuckling himself. "He is a closet freak. I bet all he got on his mind is fucking.'

"And we don't?"

"Touché."

The phone clicked several times before being picked up and answered by a sexily groggy voice. Decadent. Like dark chocolate poured over ripe segments of sweet strawberries, that man's voice was sin.

"Hello?" Atem grunted. "Who's this?"

"Your secret fantasy." Yugi purred. "Wake up, idiot."

"The fuck? Anne?"

"Yugi, actually."

"Ah, hell," Atem yawned, the sheets rustling beneath his body. "You know what time it is? I gotta work in four hours."

"Cry me a river, Ding Wong Dong. We wanted to talk to you a little bit if that's fine."

"We?"

"We," Yami repeated after him.

"Sweetheart, both you and Baby Gap decided to call me up?" Yugi and Yami could hear the grin in Atem's voice. "That's so sweet," he teased. "I thought about the both of you last night. Had me late for work and everything."

"How so?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Hell yeah we do," Yugi said, voice dipping several octaves deeper. "I have that kind of effect on people. I'd love to hear what you went though."

"It was crazy," Atem started, slumber painting his vocal cords in saucy splendor. "All night, I thought about what I'd be doing to the two of you Saturday. I wish I could've kissed you before we left the park."

Yami felt the same way. "I didn't think you shared those thoughts. I thought you two had forgotten about the whole thing when you left."

"Oh Yami, no. I could never forget you," Yugi quietly said. "You're in my mind too much."

"You must be outta your mind to believe I'd ever forget what we started. I plan to fuck you hard enough to break the mattress."

"Oh shit."

"Oh damn."

"That's right," Atem vowed. "I'll grab your hair and yanked it hard. I wanna see your neck bare and your mouth open and ready for my dick."

"Will you squeeze?" Yugi softly asked.

"Definitely, until you're begging."

Yami swallowed. "And—and what else will you do?"

"With you, Yami, we'll start off slow and easy. I don't wanna rush it. We've got all night to fuck. I wanna see what your face looks like when you're tittering on the edge."

"I bet he struggles to keeps his eyes open when touched in the right places." Yugi added in teasingly. "What's sensitive on your body, Yami? Can you imagine us touching, stroking, and licking it until you wither?"

Yami's fingers twitched by his sides. His adam's apple bobbed as saliva collected in the center of his tongue. "My ears, I think."

"Ah, delicious. What about your nipples? Are they as sensitive as your ears?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mmm, you should think about us while you find out."

Yami hesitated. He looked at his hands and pressed it over the swell of his pectoral, flipping it over the small nub. It felt so strange. "Should I see?"

"You should," Yugi urged sensually. "While I'm thinking about how good it'll feel to have you inside me."

"How do you like it, Little Yugi?" Atem questioned. "Are you the type who needs to have it slow or can you handle what we have in store?"

"I love pain, I relish in the strength a man uses on me. To make me beg, to make me plead, I love it."

The twitching in Yami's fingers escalated. The heat radiating from his crotch maximized, overexerting a kind of boiling demand to be touched. His senses were on overload, everything on his body turning sensitive from the slightest breeze. Listening to Atem's hauntingly sexy voice and Yugi's candy sweet promises were driving him crazy.

"Yami."

"Mmm?"

"Are you thinking about us?"

Yami couldn't take it. Lust in darkening throes began to cloud his eyes and thunderous gallop through the bulging veins of his dick. Picturing the actions to take place only a mere day away was heating his skin like a struck match.

"Tell us, Yami," whispered Atem, the shift of silky sheets echoing in the background. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything."

"Do better, Yami. I wanna know what we're doing to you."

Yami damn near chewed his bottom off as the gradual decline of Yugi and Atem's voice started to sink like an anvil in his gut. His hand dipped beneath the rim of his pajamas and found the elastic band of his briefs. Crimson eyes darkened in anticipation as first one, than another slender finger slipped inside and lightly feathered over the swelling flesh.

He flinched, the pleasure so sudden and spiraling like a cyclone.

"Say it, Yami. What does it feel like?" Yugi questioned.

"It feels good, so damn amazing. Atem's eyes haunt me, your smile." Yami sucked in a sharp breath. "Yugi, I can almost feel your skin against mine."

Atem's handsome laugh caressed Yami's ear as if his lips were pressed against the shell. "Is that my hand on you, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yours," Yami gritted, bottom lip red and moist. "It's yours."

"It better be," the officer said.

Yugi's end grew silent for all of several seconds before a slight buzz filtered through the phone, followed by the slighter male's throaty moan.

"Ah, that's it," the older men heard Yugi say.

Yami wrapped his hand around himself and slowly flicked his wrist in a gradual stroke. His head lolled to the side, lips parted.

"I'm so full," Yugi whispered. "Yami keep going."

"Is that me?" Yami said, breathing escalating as those wanton purrs became slick.

"Yes, it's you, all of you. So big, so deep and, filling me up." Yugi drawled a long, beautiful sound from his chest, a mix between a hiss and sigh. "Atem, your tongue's driving me crazy. You're such a tease."

A beat of silence later, Atem returned with a rougher edge to his tone, if that were possible. "Yeah, that's what I wanna hear, baby. Lemme hear how deep my dick is in ya—how my tongue's racing across your chest."

Yami avidly listened to the smutty filth leaving from Atem's lips and the nasty hums escaping Yugi's raspberry lips. Pre-cum was beading at the head of his suffering erection. Pearls of it bubbled over, seeping beneath his clinching hand and running it up and down. He was hard as grid iron and felt his body demanding something be done.

"I want you so bad."

"I want you too."

"I need to feel you against me."

The whispers were coming in shorter spouts, the purrs turned into hurried pants, the sounds of flesh shaking pierced their ears and before long, the phone was soaked with animalistic growls, whines and whimpers. Yami shuddered to the tip of his toes as fire filled his groin and seemed to race through his nervous system. His bottom lip caught between his teeth before a wrenching moan jerked his insides at once.

"Fuck, I want it so bad," Yugi's lustfully whined. "I can't take it. I'm so close."

"That's it, get it boy," Atem growled. "Let us fuck you senseless. Take that dick hard."

"Oh God, I want it, I-I-Ah!" Yami felt a pleasurable pressure so powerful rippling through his body, the paralysis of his orgasm locked up his bones.

"That's it, Yami baby. Come right inside me," Yugi hungrily groaned.

"While I come inside you, sweetheart." Atem said.

Yami's airless shout became the longest stretched vowel in history. "Fuck," he hissed through his teeth, stifling the orgasmic flutters to a dull roar. His eyes had clenched shut during the entire experience, though his body was damp with the evening humidity and sweat.

Involuntarily shivers quaked throughout his legs as he listened to the repeating pants and stutters of Yugi and Atem climbing down from their orgasmic highs and finally settling down on earth. Yami's chuckles mixed with theirs until the three were sharing a nice, delectable silence.

"Wow," Yami voiced first. "I didn't—I didn't think I could feel pleasure that intense."

Atem chortled. "You two are something else. We might have to stretch our date another day, 'cause from what you've just shown me, I doubt I'll get enough."

Yugi, still suffering from his explosive orgasm, quietly moved around on his bed before answering. "I need," he cleared his throat and tried again. "I need a lot more of that in my life. I never had it three ways before."

"Me either," said Yami. "Though I wouldn't mind do it again." He yawned, slumber suddenly sneaking up on him. "After I recuperate of course."

Another deep chuckle. "You do that, sweetheart. Me and Anne will let you go."

"Keep it up, Ring-A-Ding." But the sandman was sprinkling his magic over Yugi's eyes as well. The young man yawned, and sniffled. "I can't wait to see you guys, Saturday."

"I feel the same way," Yami said. "It'll be a night to remember."

Atem snickered sleepily. "Cheesy ass. Try, this is probably gonna be the best fuck of our lives."

Yami hoped so. If Saturday ended up being as steamy as their made-up fantasy over the phone he couldn't wait to have these two in his arms.

"I'm so glad you decided to call tonight, Yami," Yugi confessed tiredly. "You and Atem's craziness were the perfect remedy for my lack of sleep."

"Brat, we'll see if you wanna sleep Saturday night. You'll name that vibrator Atem Junior when I'm done with you."

"He's already got a name, Officer Dingo."

Yami shook his head as he climbed to his feet and walked inside. "You two are crazy. Let's get some sleep. Good night Yugi, Atem."

"G'night Yami, Officer Dick Meat."

"G'night sweetheart and Yu-bitch."

"Hey!"

_Click. _

Yami glanced at the phone, a smile widening his cheekbones. These two really were something else. Saturday was going to be a pleasurable evening for all of them and he planned to make sure it was twice as insane as tonight. There would be predicting of any kind. Saturday, Yami vowed to get wild.

* * *

**TBC: Nevermind. It's a three-shot. It's late. I'll proofread tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the phone sex. ^_^**


	3. A Satisfied Appetite

**Author's Rant**: Well everyone, this is the final chapter to Rich and Supple. Enjoy the long awaited lemon. ^_^

* * *

**A Satisfied Appetite**

* * *

Yami pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead and grimaced at the sticky perspiration. It was well below seventy-three degrees, the perfect aphrodisiac temperature to set off the mood. He was nervous. No, more than nervous. He was tittering on the thinnest edge of his nerves. That would explain why even after showering twice before coming to the SkyLOFTS Plaza Hotel of Domino City, he was a bit damp under the armpits.

This was the agreed location where he would rendezvous with Yugi and Atem. It was perfect; the best place money could buy. The air circulating from the air conditioning tainted the atmosphere with an aroma so sweet and sapid; you would only have to stick out your tongue to sample the fragrance.

The room was both wide and long, the walls rising up to delicate arched windows decorated in deep silver glass, each of them forming a pattern of stars. There was a parlor floor near the front entrance. The center of the ceiling there concaved into the roof, bearing a large Lladro Niagara Chandelier with crystal butterflies left in suspended flight. Yami specifically requested they be made of the purest crystal and he was certain that the subtle glow of blue came from the sapphire heads on the butterflies. The rest of the lighting left the parlor and peeks of the kitchen in soothing silver glows, bathing the plush wine colored carpet in intimacy.

The furnishing was a blushing red off set from the carpets contrasting with the cream walls. The windows reached as high as the ceiling and as low as the bedroom below, and opened to a breathtaking view of the city. The SkyLOFTS offered the highest-level amenities to those on the top floors. This was one of those times Yami was grateful to have connections throughout the city. A mutual friend through Bakura, some woman named Mai Valentine, was able to secure one of the best rooms under Yami's name and guaranteed flawless services.

So far, everything was set for the evening to begin. Yami had ordered a chilled bottle of Grape Petrus Pomerol, dated 1998 that caresses the palate like sweeps of feathers. It was in a bucket of ice cubes next to a wide silver platter of neatly sliced bananas, strawberries and bowl of golden honey with a dollop of whip cream in the center. Yami's face pinched at the order of oysters, sliced lemons and red sauce next to it. There were finely sliced pieces of quail, lemon and red pepper seasoned shrimps and lobster bits. It'd been an idea of Bakura to order at least a half a pound of the seafood dish, but Yami wasn't a fan of the oysters.

Yami blushed, fiddling with the cotton belt of his robes. It'd also been Bakura's idea for Yami not to wear a stitch of clothing, save for the terry cloth robe courtesy of room service. It left little to the imagination, being so scandalously short. There was a steaming Infinity Spa Tub brewing down the hall from the bedroom too. That little bit had been Yami's idea, along with the trail of scented coral pink rose petals sprinkled on the floor.

Was the setting just right for a romantic evening? Would this be seen as an attempt to a silent question, such as would there be a morning after? Yami sighed, retying his belt. He wished he wouldn't overanalyze these things. It was so much easier to stick to the routines he knew. With the few people he slept with in the past there were usually no hard feelings, no bitter departures, nothing. It was a mutual understanding that sex was the sole reason they wanted to meet. They'd have sex and be done with it.

Why couldn't he see Atem and Yugi as being mere bedmates, just a means to ease his curious mind? Surely that's how they saw him if what they shared over the phone was anything to go by. It was difficult to verbalize what it was he was feeling. Guilt was perhaps a strong word and filthy even stronger.

God, this was so frustrating. Why couldn't he just see this as an opportunity to fuck two of the most handsome men he'd ever laid eyes on? This was his chance to break away from such a predictable life and entered into a capricious realm!

_Why not just practice what to say?_ Yami pounded his fist in his palm, proud of the idea. There was a mirror by the door. He walked up to it and cleared his throat.

"So," he started with a crooked smirk. "How shall we begin this?" He asked his reflection and immediately felt this tug of ignorance. That sounded horrible, nowhere near as seductive as it should. "Would you like to eat first, maybe talk a little before we did it?" Did it? What was he, ten? "Who wants to fuck first?" Oh, Lord, help him.

Yami made up his mind to take another shower to clear his head when he heard a knock on the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin. His stomach sunk to the lowest floor of the hotel, and shot up like a flock of sparrows. A quick look at the wall clock said it was nine-forty-five; earlier then the agreed ten o'clock.

Yami took a deep breath, chanted a soft mantra "You can do this, you can do this," to himself as he straightened out the black bathrobe. This was it. The moment he so anxiously awaited for all week. Another quick check in the mirror showed his face.

The arch of his cheeks and bridge of his nose were flaming red. Damn it.

_Knock! Knock!_

He didn't have time. With one last steadying breath, Yami walked over and opened the door.

Atem was standing on the outside in a long sleeve black silk button down, Ed Hardy dragon embroiled denim jeans matching emerald green New Balances. Two small bouquets of stargazer lilies and blue iris wrapped in grey plastic were in his hand, the other hand tucked in his pocket.

He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were flicking all over Yami's body. The expression on his face could have been a million or so different meanings. Yami quietly wondered which was occupying his visitor's mind the most.

A long, silent moment of hedonic staring passed and Yami was certain he would have to be the one to break the ice until Atem opened his mouth.

"Damn," punctured from Atem's mouth like a needle through a balloon. "You look . . . just . . . wow Yami." A pinch pulled the corner of Atem's lips up in that lopsided smile that could seduce a room full of nuns. "You're indescribable."

"Thank you." Yami boldly lifted his chin up to meet the smothering heat darkening Atem's eyes. Where he got the courage to fight off the shudders was beyond him, but he thanked whatever blessing this was nonetheless. "Are those for me?"

"One of them," Atem answered. "Depends. What will I get in exchanged?"

"Well, I didn't bring anything. . ." Sand immediately caught at the base of Yami's throat. Atem stepped through the doorway, untucking his hand from his pocket.

Yami stilled with a grunt, eyes growing impossibly large as a large hand settled on the small of his back. Words failed him, at a loss as to what to say or do, and his breathing seemed to cease entirely. Atem was looking, staring, studying, with a gaze so ominously deviant Yami felt apprehensive tingles pebble on his skin. His breath suddenly ripped from his lungs when Atem leaned in and nosed underneath Yami's jaw.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, the motion puzzling his muscularly framed with Yami's. "You smell good," he breathed. He ran his rough tongue over the smooth surface, tasting the mild hints of salt and clean water. "Taste good too."

Atem decided he like that taste. It felt warm on his tongue, causing it to tingle with a unique and sensational flavor, like every nerve ending in his body was surging with static electricity_. So scrumptious, just the way he imagined._

"Oh God," Yami whispered, breath hitching in something akin to a moan. He trembled slightly, unconsciously lolling his head aside and baring his throat, for more of the man's ministrations. They were pressed chest to chest, stomach to stomach, groin to groin and the air electrified.

"You feel so good against me," Atem growled into Yami's neck. He dedicated a part of himself on Yami's neck by sucking a lip-sized mark just beneath his chin, until it was a grotesque shade of purple. It resembled a smashed grape slushed all over his skin. A very promising mark and Atem planned to add much more on the rest of his body.

Suddenly Yami's jaw was gripped tight and his face forcefully turned in two sharp twists. Atem's calloused palm felt prickly and dry. His fingers were long, slender and strong. The grasp on Yami's jaw could easily crack it with a simple squeeze. That trained hand reclined Yami's head back until his passion-hazed eyes were focused on the ceiling.

"I love this face." The smirk in Atem's voice was as clear as if visible. Atem softened his grip, fingers delicately crawling up to cup Yami's left cheek. The skin there was disturbingly soft for a man. The starry gleam in his lavender eyes was menacing. "Just look at you. Gorgeous."

Yami was staring at him, lips parted. One of his hand's reached up to press over the bronze skin texture that was such a contradiction to his own skin: rough and dark to Yami's soft and light. He chuckled.

"Something funny?" asked Atem.

Yami looked elsewhere, anywhere but the seductive lucid in Atem's gaze. "I was just thinking of how nervous I am. You aren't making this any easier for me, you realize."

"What's there to be nervous over?" Atem's hand lowered to settle on Yami's hip. "It can take some getting used to, but don't think about it. Just let everything flow."

"Easier said than done," whispered Yami, crimson blending like swirls of spilled paint into lavender. "I've never done this before."

"Nor have I, but I know I wanna do it. I know you're worried about fucking two people, but," he dipped his forehead on Yami's, "don't think too much on it. I wouldn't have come if I didn't wanna see you."

Yami snorted playfully. "This coming from a man who's easily distracted by a nice ass, bright colors and food?"

"I _did_ say a nice ass," Atem chortled. He nuzzled the tip of his nose over Yami's.

Immediate warmth flooded the younger man's body.

"Well, ain't this about the sweetest!"

Atem growled under his breath and Yami used this chance to lean away and breathe. Yugi _would_ make his appearance loud and dramatic. The pair turned to face the last member of their evening together.

Yugi was wearing everything Ed Hardy; a short-sleeved jet-black Lacoste classic fitted polo and a pair of dragon embroiled denim jeans with matching emerald green tennis shoes. His black rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, his round cherubic eyes glittering mischievously. He had his shoulder perched on the doorframe, his arms folded and a saucy grin on his face.

"Please," he started with a purring sigh, "don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show."

Yami swallowed hard as Atem's eyes met his with a daring expression, dark and filled with lust as if he really would continue where they left off. However, he went for a small peck on Yami's cheek and an eye roll.

"Your timing's way off _Anne._ I almost didn't think you'd show." Atem held out the bouquet to Yami and the other to Yugi.

"Aww are these for me? You shouldn't have."

"Believe me, I wasn't going to, but they were buy one get one half off. Better be glad I thought about bringing your stuck up ass anything at all."

Yugi took the bouquet and stuck his nose in. "Nice, I love stargazers. Do I get a kiss too or is that saved for later?"

Atem lowered his head, lips puckered.

Yugi mushed him in the face. "Not from you. I don't know where your mouth's been today. You gotta rinse first." He shoved Atem to the side, ignoring his muffled protests against his palm and walked in, all soft and sweet for Yami.

"Hey."

Yami smiled back. "Hey."

"Do I get a kiss?"

His smile grew. "Whatever you desire."

"Mm, I like the sound of that." Yugi found a close table to place the flowers on and came back ready. "OK, show me what you had me waiting for." Yugi took a hold of Yami's robe, hooking each digit in the collar and gently guided him down. Yami stopped breathing as he watched Yugi with avid eyes. Abercrombie and Fitch body wash with the under scent of NIVEA cocoa butter flooded Yami's nostrils.

He ducked his head, closing the tiny gap between them. When he brought their lips together, it was with a lazy bob of his head. Languid, liquid smooth strokes of his tongue slipped over Yugi's bottom lip like polishing the smooth surface of summer cherries. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his soft, slightly damp firecracker hair.

Yugi's breathing picked up, hitching erratically. He loved his hair being stroked.

This was more than the intended sizzle he was expecting. Yugi felt a bolt like liquid lightning sear his spine and melt it to butter. Yami's slow, sucking kiss was driving him mad. Yugi bucked his head up close in the precise angle he wanted and wormed his tongue inside Yami's mouth. The intrusion triggered a flared reaction that had Yugi gasping as Yami's hand tightened on the back of Yugi's head and he fastened his arm around his waist.

Atem cleared his throat in the doorway. "Not that I'm not enjoying the show, trust me, me and my dick are mighty happy, but I think I'm owed a little attention too."

Yami opened his eyes and repeatedly pecked Yugi's lips, slowly drawing away. Yugi whimpered. He licked his lips and flipped his head back to stick his tongue out at Atem.

Atem's eyes darkened slightly. "Now see? That kind of stuff can get you in trouble." Putting the flowers on a nearby table, Atem stepped up, clutched Yugi's lower face, and tugged back. The boy's tongue was still wagging playfully when Atem opened his mouth and engulfed the meaty organ in his mouth.

Yugi melted like silly putty, back pressed into Atem's chest as their tongues twirled and mingled, explored and cozily got acquainted.

Yugi's lower body steadily moved into a dipping grind, rotating his ass in figure eights over Atem's crotch. He nipped Yugi's bottom lip and in turn, Yugi bit back, tugging the plump flesh between his teeth and sucking. The sensations were drowning them both in a sea of heat.

The slurping kissy sounds slicked away with Yugi's tongue extended, hot, and wet with hunger.

Yami's eyes pierced them like spears. This was pure, unadulterated filth at its best. He couldn't get enough and he had the entire night to enjoy it.

Yugi sighed as if the air was sucked from his belly. "I like trouble." He licked the curve of Atem's chin, gratified at the tense shudder it earned him.

Atem suddenly reared his hand back and slapped the fattest part of Yugi's ass. "That's for sticking your tongue out."

The boy gasped with wide, watery eyes and a gapping mouth. "What the hell? That hurt!"

Atem looked at him, bored. "Then don't mush my face."

There was still a spoiled pout on Yugi's face and a protective cover over his ass as he retreated backwards until bumping into Yami's chest. He gazed up sadly. "You'll kiss it to make it better?" He asked, poking out his swollen lip.

"I will." Yami kissed Yugi's cheek. "After we enjoy the rest of this evening. I didn't set this all up to go to waste."

"Huh?" Atem blinked. "We ain't just fucking?"

"No," chuckled Yami, "I'd like a little more substance to this bland evening if that's alright."

"But we're gonna fuck right?"

Yami winked. "Of course."

Atem raised his hands up playfully. "Hey, it's your world sweetheart. Lead the way."

Yami had no idea where this giddier side of himself emerged but he was glad for it. He'd been a ball of raw nerves and anticipation. Now, it was easier. He'd forgotten how simple it was being in Yugi and Atem's company. They didn't judge, at least not intentionally, or make fun at his inexperience with random frolics in the sheets. They didn't pretend to be anything but themselves. That in itself only ensured the night would be a grand one to remember.

_Even if it was for only one night. _

Yami escorted them into the interior, gleaming like a pearl under moonlight. Yugi nodded his head impressed with the accommodations. Atem was gawking from behind, hands in his pockets and a wide eyed looked of wonder on his face. He whistled, twirling in the center at the elegance and exquisite décor.

"Damn," he hummed. "You went all out, huh sweetheart? We could've settled at a Holiday Inn, but this?" He was still stuck in la la land when he heard Yugi's rude snort.

He jerked his thumb and discretely whispered, "Commoners," in Yami's ear.

"Hey, don't get cocky you bug-eyed shrimp. Ain't my fault my salary's not up to your hotty-tot tastes."

"Awww, you mad?"

"Whatever."

"He's joking, Atem," Yami mused. "This isn't the night for judgment anyway." He beckoned them over to the bucket of ice housing the cold wine. "Unless you give us a reason to judge your performance in bed, well, that's a whole other story." He lifted an eyebrow at Atem.

Atem snorted. "Please, you don't even have to worry. By the end of tonight, someone's gonna remember my name."

Yami shivered.

Yugi didn't. He mocked a shudder and wiggled his ass. "Promises, promises. We'll see." He did the honors of popping the cork on the wine and getting a strong whiff. "Ah, yeah. 1995, great harvest year." He poured three flute glasses to half full and passed them out.

Atem sniffed the delicious aroma and nodded. With a satisfied sigh, he took a small sip, rolled it on his tongue and frowned. "Wrong Anne. This one's a 98'." He tasted it again and confirmed, "I'd say from the Pétrus Bordeaux wine estate in the Pomerol appellation near the eastern border to Saint-Émilion. Good stuff too. Damn near all of their red wines are made of Merlot grapes." He gulped the rest down, and hissed from the delightful sting. "Yeah, oh yeah, that's good."

"Well I'll be damned. Your uncultured ass actually has a taste for the quality in life." Yugi refilled the glass flute. "I'm impressed."

Atem shrugged. "I used to do wine tasting in college."

"Really? Where'd you attend?" Yami asked, sampling the wine himself.

"I attended Florida State University. I did the wine tasting in Destin. I believe it was in 2009 at the 24th Annual Sandestin Wine Festival. They should've already had the 27th one this year."

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to go."

"Yeah, it does," said Yugi. "The south is always having a bunch of festivals, aren't they?"

Atem grinned cockily. "The south's the best place to have any kind of fun."

"I've heard about them. I never imagined going myself, but I might reconsider. I think we'd have fun."

The trio glanced at one another and frowned thoughtfully, Yami more so then the other two. He was usually more articulate then this, thinking before he spoke. He hadn't meant for it to come off as if he was expecting there to be a morning after, but there it laid as bare as a blank paper. Yami groaned quietly and reached up to bump his forehead with his fist.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I haven't thought about it really. What _will_ happen tomorrow?"

Atem shrugged again. "Who's to say, but let's not think about that until tomorrow actually comes. For now, why don't we enjoy the evening, yeah? We got great wine, a fine ass host, something close to a hot goblin, my handsome self and a tray of food calling out my name. _Atem, Atem, come eat me, Atem!"_

"No, that's your overactive ego," Yugi grumbled, annoyed.

"You say something Anne? I didn't hear you two inches from the floor."

"That sound's my dick brushing the carpet, actually."

"HA! You wish."

The battering died off where Yugi was about to tell Atem something on his manners, when the two spared a look at the third party. Yami had withdrawn into himself, giving the threading in the carpet more of his attention. They may have disregarded the comment, but it was still burning dully in the back of his mind. Yami hated embarrassment. There was never an easy way to recover from it; for him it wasn't anyway. That's because he wasn't used to making mistakes. He usually said what he meant because he meant it.

Being around these two caused him to make too many mishaps. Perhaps it was best if they didn't continue here after tonight. He really hoped they left before he woke up tomorrow. Yami couldn't stomach watching them leave and remaining with a lasting wish for it to go on—

Yami opened his mouth to apologize again for disturbing the peace, but then was swiftly pulled into Atem's chest and kissed. Their teeth clicked, his bottom lip was spilt. Yami stood there rigid with shock. Atem's lips were soft, but firm and eagerly commanding as he leaned them over Yami's. He glided his tongue over Yami's bottom lip, nipping and hotly coating it with warmth.

Yami's entire body melted like thawed ice. He was a helpless heap in Atem's arms and opened his mouth to answer the demanding probe. It was so sticky and smooth. He found his mouth full of warm, wet, and soft thickness. Atem quietly grunt and reached up cup the back of Yami's head, slanting his head to the side to penetrate the heavily saturated cavern. He kissed like he wanted nothing to come out of Yami's mouth. His tongue thrust in and out, mapping, combing and scraping across Yami's molars.

These sensations were pulling Yami deeper into a pool of no return. The taller man aligned his head lower to accommodate the slight height difference. His kiss was aggressive, slippery and so damn delicious. Yami waved his free arm out, airlessly searching until his hand was braided between short fingers.

Soon, Atem pulled away a humid haze in his gaze and an appeased expression. He peppered one, two, four more kisses on Yami's cheeks and chin before stepping back away. "Think about that, yeah?"

"And this." Yugi appeared from behind, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi's lips were thicker Yami realized when the shorter man tiptoed up to press his mouth to his. Yugi's fingertips toiled with baby hairs on the back of Yami's neck, gently suffocating Yami with so much stimulation. Yugi purred approvingly when Yami fixed his tongue inside Yugi's mouth and they twirled, swirled and mingled as one. The kiss was a noisy audio of slurps and moans.

"Mmm, God, you're amazing," Yugi whispered when he freed himself. "Your tongue's like a dick fucking my mouth. I like that." His violet eyes were hooded and sparkling with mischief. Yugi's hand crept down to massage over the growing bulk between their crotches and hummed. "Seems like someone's ready."

Yugi peeked over his shoulder and reached out to Atem. "Come mere," he said breathlessly, and his other hand slipping beneath the cuff of Yami's robe.

Yugi's hand was smooth as a baby's backside and just as warm. There wasn't a trace of the hardships it must've taken for him to reach the highest magnitude in his career. The skin-to-skin connection was as addicting as the kiss. It was driving Yami insane how Yugi's fingers palmed and flexed over his torso.

"What?" Atem said, taking the hand outreached to him.

Yugi tiptoed and kiss him on the lips too. "I just wanna see what I'm working with on both ends." His fingers nimbly left Atem's grasp and felt around the part that stored a healthy sized grit. Yugi's breath caught. He couldn't resist palming the heat radiating from that one spot and felt his insides bloom at the growl Atem gave.

Atem crushed Yugi's hand over his crotch. "Like that?"

"You have no idea," Yugi said. He went back to Yami and found his red eyes gone behind his eyelids, face a ball of ecstasy. Yugi's hands were still playing around the muscular skin beneath. He couldn't wait to be sandwiched between these two. "This is going to be one long hell of a night."

"Mm mmm," Yami moaned.

"Definitely." Atem couldn't agree more.

Atem ducked his head and leaned over to nuzzle Yami's temple. He inhaled and sighed. Yami leaned into without opening his eyes, silently weakening on the inside. Could he really lose all of this after one night? Could he really say it's all about the sex?

"I think we should eat a little before getting started," Yugi suggested to break the tense silence. "Gonna need the energy to deal with all this." He gave their dicks a squeeze before squirming out of the embrace. "What are we havin'?"

It felt like a cold compress where Yugi's hand left. The older men simultaneously felt a need to recover that warmth and followed behind.

"Mmm, this looks good." Yugi took a seat on the sofa and patted the spots next to him.

Atem took his left and Yami took his right. Well, Yugi had second thoughts and switched places with Yami, placing him in the center of him and Atem.

"Gotta stay away from the shellfish," Atem said while he gathered a plate of fruits. "I'll break out in hives and have this rash that'll scare your grandmother blind." He drizzled a little honey over the strawberries.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were." Yugi picked out some pieces of seafood between his fingers and dipped it in a bowl of melted butter. "That sucks for you, this looks good."

"Wait, how'd you know I was allergic to shellfish?"

"I ran a background check on you and Yami."

Yami choked on the banana slice. He beat his chest and hacked it up before looking at Yugi with misty eyes. "You did what?"

"Ran a background check on the both of you," Yugi tasted the seasoned lobster. It was dream crumbling to little shreds on his tongue, swelled with flavor and butter. "This is good. Here, Yami try it."

"Ho, whoa, I'm still on the background check. Rewind that." Atem gestured a rolling wheel with his fingers. "Who the hell told you to go through my business?"

"Um, hello, safety? I didn't know if you were psychopaths, serial killers, child molesters getting off my on body or women in disguise." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the whip cream. He held it out in front of Yami.

Yami looked at him. "If you wanted to know something, you should've asked." Yami leaned forward and wrapped his lips, teeth and tongue around the entire fruit, catching Yugi's fingers and lapping the juices like a dripping popsicle. Yugi was captivated the whole time his fingers were licked clean.

"I-I could've," he said softly, still entranced. He cleared his throat and went for a banana piece, soaked it in honey and reached around to Atem.

Atem caught his wrist, withdrew the banana slice and sternly glared at Yugi. "That's a crime against privacy, Yugi Muto. I outta arrest your ass for the level of incriminating admission you've just given me."

Yugi froze, blinking. He hadn't expected that sultry voice to be used against him like that.

Yami stared apprehensively, concerned for the evening's continuation.

"Hn," Atem smirked, popped the banana in his mouth and pulled the still wet fingers into his mouth and tenderly mashed the banana between Yugi's index and middle fingers, slurping, sucking and massaging the skin with his tongue. He sucked them to the second knuckle, fondling the nail and coaxing his strong muscle around until he was sure not a trance of the fruit remained.

And yet, he kept going.

Yugi's bottom lip quivered, his eyelids grew heavy and his body felt like it was breaking down to the tiniest molecules. "Oh God," he wiggled in his seat and pulled at his hand.

Atem went with it. Yugi's eyes grew wide. Yami's eyes darkened several shades until nothing but a black void took up his irises.

Yugi mewled, his toes curling. His face was deeply flushed. He was losing control. "Atem," he tugged at his hand. Atem's grip didn't slack. "No, not yet." His voice was wedged in his throat and his stomach, struggling with the burn of lust in his chest.

Atem looked at him through his dark, thick lashes, eyes smoldering and flared with lust. He loosened his jaw and let Yugi's fingers slip away one by one. "I like the bad ones. Makes handlin' the punishment worth the screams."

"Bastard," Yugi panted, clutching his fingers to his chest as if they were broken. That felt beyond amazing.

Yami's chest heaved and deflated faster and faster. That'd be so erotic; a simple sucking of the finger and his mind went straight to wondering what it would feel like to have that kind of pressure on his dick.

"I like that look."

Yami jolted. He shivered at the intrusive hands suddenly unpeeling his robes from his shoulders.

"What look?" he whispered and gazed at Atem.

"That look," Yugi answered. He glided from the sofa and wedged himself between Yami's thighs. "You should see your face, Yami. I bet you liked what he did to me, didn't you?" His hands clapped hard on the thickest part of Yami's thighs. Yugi smiled. He loved the way Yami's muscles tensed beneath his palms, ligaments jumping and gathering in bulks.

Atem pulled Yami's face close. "What other faces do you have, Yami? May we see them?"

Yami's adam's apple bobbed up and down. His eyes darted between Atem and Yugi's eyes.

"You may."

Yugi freed Yami's dick and watched it spring to life, waving back and forth, dripping. A happy trail of faint red hairs fanned out like a bed of downy. It looked happy to see him, and who was Yugi to deny it a proper hello? It looked good enough to eat.

To Yami, this moment was something he'd dreamed of all week. But now, when Yugi undid the belt containing his body and Atem went about loosening the top, Yami knew it couldn't possibly be a dream. His entire bones locked up when Yugi started to lick up and down the underside of his dick. He'd been expecting it, but it still came as a surprise with his dick getting coated with hot saliva. Yami was hard, and heavy, dick becoming dark red and thickening with veins that Yugi followed with the tip of his tongue.

Atem didn't know where to start. When he revealed all of Yami's body, it was everything he knew it would be. His chest was made of loosely chiseled muscles and a magnificently cleaved abdomen. Yugi's hairs would tickle the base of Yami's abs, making the stomach muscles clench and ripple and Atem had to keep from growling like a starved survivor for a cooked meal. Look at him. Yami's nipples were dark as chocolate chips.

_Were they just as sweet?_ Leaning in, Atem decided the best way to find out was to see for himself.

Yami's top torso jumped off the couch as if he were snatched by the neck. His mouth was open in a breathless bliss, the world a complete blur. The sensations were overwhelming.

Atem learned Yami's nipples were the total opposite of sweet. A film of sweat had already started to cling to Yami's chest. Salt was the flavor to burst against Atem's taste buds. He started first with experimental licks, testing the peppering bud before sucking it between his lips.

"OH!" Yami buckled.

Yugi engulfed him. The rapidity of Yugi's sucking stole Yami's breath away. His pelvis tightened and blood started to pool in his groin. Yami's eyes were half-mast as he watched Yugi, encouraging him with his smoldering red gaze. Blood was surging through his veins so fast, Yami became lost in state of tense pleasure. Yami tried to wriggle away from the enormous assault of sheer white-hot passion attacking him from so many angles.

"Nah, nah don't do that," Atem chuckled sexily. "I ain't done with you yet."

"Too much, it's—it's too much," Yami hissed between focusing on the onslaught of two tongues.

With one hand holding Yami's dick in place for his tongue to lick, Yugi fondled Yami's brown sack, squeezing and coaxing them gently. Yami was sure he was flushed to the root of his hairs, dangerously getting closer and closer to the edge. Atem's ministrations were becoming more aggressive. His mouth was sorting out whatever he wanted to taste more.

There was just something about watching their heads bob up and down, moans emitting from their throats.

"Mmm, Yami," Yugi said around a full mouth.

Yami drowned in sensations when Yugi opened his mouth wider and dipped his head lower to take over where his hand had been. The skin of his nut sack was sodden and wrinkled. Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyes fluttering.

The air in his body suddenly became cold. Yami peered through hooded eyes to see Atem massaging the back of Yugi's head and Yugi's hand lost inside Atem's pants. He was giving Atem rough flicks of his wrist and the bronze officer was taking it in professional stride. Yugi was breathing hard through his nose, every inhale and exhale caressing the hair of Yami's groin.

The suctions were coming in longer, harder, wetter and more aggressively. Yugi sloppily licked him, diving his head down repeatedly to take more of Yami's erection.

"Hold on, Yugi."

Yugi paused at the crown of Yami's dick. He let the hearty meat pop from his mouth, frowning.

Yami grunted disgruntledly, wondering what happened.

"Not here," Atem continued. He urged the two to their feet and nodded towards the bedroom. "It's a special night. Let's keep it that way."

Yami nodded. Not that he disapproved of how they currently were, but the bedroom would be much better. Standing was going to be a problem. He tried when Yugi stood up and failed miserable to remember how his legs worked.

Atem hauled him up to his feet and got a handful of Yami's ass.

Yugi sprinted forward and leapt up and wrapped his arms and legs around Atem's body like a baby spider monkey. They kissed passionate, nastily and with no care for how sloppy it seemed.

"Onward!" Yugi said after breaking the kiss. He pointed in the direction of the bedroom, one hand around Atem's neck and the other holding Yami's.

Along the way, articles of clothing were shred off and left to leave colorful trail to the bedroom. By the time they reached it, no one gave a minute to take in the general splendor of the grand master bedroom. Soothing candlelight from the imbedded lampposts illuminated the bedroom in a glow of pale golds and flickering oranges. The scent of incense was light.

Kissing resumed, Yami kissing Yugi, Atem kissing Yami and Yugi kissing Atem. There was no order, no organization, no instructions. The three simply caressed whatever was nearest, be it Yami's solid, tanned skin, Atem's chocolate athletic lines or Yugi's sensitive limbs. Few words were exchanged. They didn't need to speak. Action spoke louder than words after all.

Soon, it got to where it was time for someone else to be the center of pleasure. Yugi was positioned between two eager mouths, sampling all that he had to offer. It was hard for the younger male to tell where he should thrust, forward into Yami's feasting mouth or back into Atem's thick tongue. So many decisions and Yugi refused to pick which he liked more.

"Ahh, shit, shit, ah," Yugi huffed breathlessly, the color red brightening his whole body. His eyes slid shut. There was no place on earth he'd rather be then right here. Atem was eating him like he'd never eat again and Yami, god, where he had he learned to master moving his tongue like that?

Atem had a firm grip on Yugi's hips, just above where Yami had settled his grasp. Their heads bucked back and forth, unpredictable, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Yugi's knees threatened to liquefy and a cramp was sure to come.

Atem jabbed his pink organ in Yugi's ass, sloppily wetting him, preparing him. Yami dipped and lowered his head to get all of Yugi's dick and balls in his mouth.

Yami was grateful that Yugi was just the right size, not to gigantic or embarrassingly small. There was enough of him to satisfy.

"Just a little bit more, please, a little more," Yugi coached in panting whispers, rolling his hips. "Almost there, fuck, almost!"

Atem pushed his tongue as far as he could reach and wiggled. Yugi jolted and had it not been for bracing himself on Yami's shoulders, he'd be laying on the floor in a heap of warm goop.

Yami pulled the skin as he leaned away, keeping Yugi on the bed of his tongue until he slipped off.

"No, no, no why?" Yugi whined and became twice as upset when Atem retracted as well. "Guys, no, hm—"

Yami swallowed Yugi's words with a kiss. "Shut up," he said teasingly. "We have someone else to please."

Yugi pouted and leaned his head back to look Atem's bronze Adonis body up and down. All smart aleck retorts he had in mind evaporated. He couldn't even consider it, with Atem's long, lean and scarred body out on display like a Roman gladiator. Yugi was drawn in like magnet A to magnet B, letting his hands glide and mold over Atem's exotic skin color.

"Look at him, Yugi," Yami hummed from behind, circling to press up against Atem's back, aligning them like puzzle pieces. "His body's perfect."

"It is." Yugi was busily marveling at this fact himself.

"Look at these." Yami reached around and cupped his hands over Atem's plump pectorals, index fingers pressed over the perked nipples. "So dark and inviting aren't they? One can only imagine what would make this tough guy moan."

"What's this?" Atem lolled his head back on Yami's shoulder, expression peaceful. "Sweetheart's giving a dirty tour of my body?"

"You should really see yourself, Atem," Yugi said. "You're flawless."

Atem stilled, lips thinned. "I'm hardly perfect."

Yami's lips were in Atem's ear when he said, "No, but that's what makes you better than perfect. You're divine."

Atem felt those words flow straight to his currently stroked dick. His chest rose and fell in even sessions. A slow grind started, Yami sandwiching his dick between Atem's ass cheeks and Yugi tip toeing up to rub himself against Atem's longer, slightly thicker dick. Atem closed his eyes. If there was paradise on earth, he discovered it first.

It had the eldest of the trio ready to get it started. He was tired of waiting.

In a move that proved his officer status, Atem caught Yugi around his waist and looped his arm around Yami's waist, dragging them all to the bed and shrove them across the mattress.

"What the hell?" Yugi snapped before his face was buried into the sheets. His body was weighed down instantly and something hard, blunt and slimy started probing at his hole. "Atem—"

"Shhh, you gonna have plenty of time for my name, baby boy." Atem's hand snatched out and seized Yami around his ankle, roughly tugging him down until he laid parallel to Yugi. Atem took Yami's jaw in his hand and pulled him to his face. "You stay. I want you to watch."

Yami's mouth dried and he nodded numbly.

Atem growled and readied himself.

Slimy, hot, and hard as the hilt of a handgun, the blunt head of his Atem's dick pressed against Yugi's entrance. The youth went still, even his breath pause for a moment. With one thrust it breached the entrance, and Yugi gave a quiet gasp of pain, hands curling into loose fists in the silk sheets. With a second, it was submerged halfway to the hilt within Yugi and he made a quiet noise, dropping his head and closing his eyes tightly. Yugi's sweaty, vibrant hair fell in a mangled curtain over his brow.

He was impossibly full. Yugi weakly climbed to his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"What the hell? Why would you, damn it, I wasn't ready!"

"Shut up." Atem's upper body leaned forward. His face hid in the back of Yugi's neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses there. "You talk too damn much."

"Mmm, fuck you."

"Don't worry, I'm about too."

To Yugi's horror, the man was still sliding in. His support was weakening. Both his arms and legs were trembling, as the hearty sized meat kept diving in. Yugi remembered his lungs were for breathing after Atem finally came to a stop, fully sheathed within.

Yugi stiffened involuntarily when Atem slowly withdrew. Before he could push back in, Yugi's face pivoted to the side and locked eyes with Yami, who was observing with smoldering interest, face creased and his brow sweaty. His breathing was coming in uneven repetitions. Yugi reached for him. Yami took his hand, but neither had time to secure the grasp before Atem started to forge forth like a battering ram.

Yugi's mouth unhinged in shock; there was pain, beautiful masochistic pain that he relished in as soon as the burn started to spread to his spine. Those deep, strong thrusts made his stomach muscles tighten and fire swim to his dick. Apprehension set in. Yugi loved that kind of fear. His fingers found Yami's and braided them together like their lives depended on it. Atem was powerful, aggressive, merciless and fucking scary. His nails dug into Yugi's hips, breaking the skin. He pounded him relentlessly, showing no signs of letting up.

"That's it, that's it, ah fuck Atem!" Yugi shrieked with every sweet thrust that seemed to flirt with the edge of his prostate. "Harder, harder, please, fuck me!" He held Yami's hand and squeezed. This felt so good and so sinfully agonizing.

Yami's toes curled in the sheets, and so did his unoccupied fingers. Being forced to watch Yugi's body succumb to Atem's strength sent waves of envy through his veins. He was so confused, wondering if he wanted to be the one Yugi screamed for or if he wanted to experience Atem's powerful thrusts. The noise from their wet skin was lascivious. Yugi hung his head low, limbs and torso spasming from overwhelming pleasure. Yami felt his own libido rising, escalating with Yugi as he rode every erotic wave.

Atem hooked his arm around Yugi's waist curled into his back, brutally bucking his pelvis in and out. He saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. Yami's hand was inching towards his abandoned dick. Atem smirked. He couldn't leave that hanging, now could he?

He reached under and caught Yugi's dick in his hand to gather the dripping cum. After he collected a small palm full, he dipped his fingertips in the sticky salt and snuck his hand over while Yami's eyes were closed.

The middle party didn't see it coming. His thighs were forcefully spread apart and Atem's middle finger sort out the crinkle ring of muscles. He forced his middle, then his index through the tight barrier.

"Atem, wait, wait!" Yami reflexively backtracked with his heels to escape the intrusion.

Atem wasn't having any of that. He loosened his grip around Yugi's waist and snagged Yami's ankles, dragging him as close as possible. "Don't run, sweetheart." He hadn't stopped fucking Yugi. His hips had a mind of their own, refusing to cease the savage pounding in one tight hole, while Atem worked his fingers back into Yami's ass and started jamming.

"Fuck, urgghhhhh!" Yami's back bowed, his legs trembled, and his hands tried desperately to find something to grab. He settled for his own hair and pulled, mind in chaos. "Atem, oh god!"

"That's it baby, I like that." Atem rolled his eyes, speaking between the two. "Lemme hear that sexy voice." His thrusts were synchronized between the two men; eyes trading devilishly at Yugi's withering form and Yami struggling to maintain his mannish composure.

Atem was loving it. He sped up and slowed down, no pattern, no way to predict where he was going to thrust or at what angle. It was always different.

"You gotta loosen up, sweetheart," he whispered to Yami. "You're eatin' my fingers."

"I'm trying!" Yami hissed and flinched.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, what?"

Yami swallowed. "Yes, Atem."

"Nah, I can't hear that." Atem pulled his fingers to the nail. "Show 'em Yugi." Atem brought the power of the devil into his next thrust and dug Yugi so deep into the mattress he couldn't breathe, but he had more then enough air to shout—

"Atem, fuck! Oh, God that feels good!"

"Just like that." Atem returned his demonic gaze to Yami who could've turned to ashes from how blatantly devouring that look was. "Say my name." he pushed his fingers in to the first knuckle. "Say it."

"Please don't. . ." Yami begged. "I'm so close."

"Say my name!"

"No!"

"I said, say my name." Atem withdrew his hand entirely and went for Yami's dick. He squeezed until the veins purpled. Yami almost bucked off the bed. Atem constricted the blood flow, stroking up and down with the same hammering pressure. "Now Yami! Say my fuckin' name!"

It was too much. Yami couldn't stand it.

"Atem," Yami breathed unsteadily, on the point of crying out as pleasure rippled like tidal waves. "Please, Atem."

"Say it again," Atem ordered, stroking him faster and harder.

"Atem, A-Atem, Atem!" Yami cried out helplessly and started thrusting into Atem's straining hand, until he came with a strangled cry, throwing his bed back against the bedding. It kept coming, the orgasm's strength wiring every part of Yami's body until every joint locked in place.

"Look at me!" Atem growled with a hard clench on Yami's jaw, commanding Yami to open the eyes he hadn't known were closing. Atem wanted to see that exotic agony in Yami's face, his eyes, he wanted to see it all happen as the orgasmic waves slammed back to back. "Look at you, just gorgeous," he grunted and kissed Yami deeply.

Exhaustion enveloped Yami, but he had enough strength to kiss back. Atem pulled away first.

"I'm not finished with you yet, sweetheart." He let Yami fall away and went to finish off Yugi. "Break's over, Yugi."

The youngest groaned and shouted when the brutal paced returned full throttle. He'd been stroking himself to Atem's torture over Yami and wanted so much to participate. But Atem's dick refused to unsheathe. Now he was back to nearing the edge. Atem let him tip over the cliff this time after jamming Yugi's prostate dead-on.

"Arggg, ahhh, ahhh!" Yugi stuttered incoherently, with a death grip in the sheets as he rode his ecstasy to its last ripple. His body pulsed, and buzzed. His lungs felt deflated and breathing was a distant memory. Yugi's mouth flapped open, wordlessly shivering against the massive sensations.

He collapsed, spent to his final drop of cum.

Atem freed himself, still hard as a two by four. The squishy release made his dick throb in the open as he went over to the head of the bed and laid against the plush pillows. Yami and Yugi were at the officer's feet, panting and exhausted.

He started stroking himself even harder until it glowed an angry burgundy. Fucking was still on his mind. Atem's mind was raging hormonally. He didn't think. His hands just shot out. Yami's arm was the closest thing in reach. Atem yanked hard. Yami went sputtered wildly, legs thrashing.

Atem took them and forced them apart. Fear of more to come hazed Yami's red eyes as Atem placed his legs on his broad shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck the hell outta you, Yami," he growled, fitting his dick at the entrance.

Yami inhaled sharply. Atem thrust forward, until he was all the way in.

"Argggghhhhh, Atem, no!" Yami pushed at Atem's chest and went blind with red-hot desire. Atem dug until he found Yami's prostate and kept pressing against it. The torture was deliciously terrifying. "No, no, I don't, I can't, oh, fuck!" Yami didn't know how to accept the mind-boggling degree of thrill. He was intoxicated with the shock of it. It was everlasting, no end. "Atem, please, please, please, no more! I can't!" A stray tear fell from his eye.

"Shhh, Yami."

Yami forced his eyes open. Yugi appeared overhead with his newly revived dick bobbing for attention. "Make me feel good too."

It took a moment for Yami to understand. When he did, Yami opened his mouth and Yugi inserted it in. This position was a triangle of pleasure. Yugi leaned forward and gave Atem a kiss that had the bronze officer jerking his hips in and out of Yami's ass. Yami choked and relaxed his throat to take in Yugi's grit. He felt his ass growing numb from the excessive pounding, and heard a distinctive grunt when he accidentally squeezed his butt.

Yami's discovery was worth the passionate pain he gave Atem. For every time the oldest party thrust in, Yami squeezed and it was a struggle to pull out.

"Shit, Yami. . . that shit's nice."

Atem wasn't holding anything back. He gave it his all, gave Yami his all, just as he had with Yugi. The trio masked themselves within a place of no return. The pleasure was building with staggering force.

Yugi came first, bracing himself on Yami's chest and filled as much of himself in the hot moisture until he couldn't bear to stay upright. Yami felt it coming just as strongly as the first time. Spirals of these sparks exploded along his nerves, making his legs quake on Atem's shoulders. Atem gave one final jerk and held it there. His cum felt like a lava pool. Satisfaction broke his muscles into tiny pieces and he too, joined by Yugi's side, the three together now a tangled mass of arms, legs and cum. Yami didn't think he could ever move again, as his orgasm finally brought him back to earth.

Cum was all over the place, sticky and smelling of sex. For a long while, the room was filled with heavy breathing and small chuckles. No words could perfectly express the absolute bliss they were all feeling right now. Sometime before they all fell asleep, Yami found Yugi's hand and kissed it. He found Atem's and held it over his chest.

In the wee hours of the night, round two commenced. Yugi rode Yami's dick until their screams rattled the walls. It was heaven. Atem woken up to find his dick engulfed in a molten inferno and his puckered hole being molested by Yugi's tongue. Rest eventually overtook them all and they fell asleep in each other's arms, at ease and relaxed.

* * *

The morning sun welcomed itself through the sheer curtains to find Yami the only occupant in the king sized bed. The spaces next to him were slightly warm. It hadn't been long since they left. Yami sighed without opening his eyes and snagged the pillows that Atem and Yugi, both slept on. He sniffed and cuddled his body into them as if somehow the scent alone would settle his quell this odd feeling.

Yami stretched out his legs and winced as the sharp pains erupted from his behind. It was going to be a long while before that disappeared. He bent his legs back up and finally opened his eyes, shutting them quickly from the bright sunshine. Perhaps it was silly to be sad. He should've expected this to happen. What kind of fool was he to believe that in some kind of small, feeble, hopeless idea, that they could even remain friends.

He sighed longingly. It would've been nice to have someone to talk to in this lonely city.

Sense there was no point in moping alone in bed, Yami attempted to slide out of bed and into a spare bathrobe. He rubbed his eyes and left to find something to eat in the kitchen. A tiny bit of hope made him think that they'd probably left a note or were in the kitchen making breakfast like he'd seen in movies or read in books.

"Yugi? Atem?"

No answer. That's because they weren't in the kitchen.

Neither of them were here. Their shoes were gone, every article of clothing they took off was gone. Yami's extra robe was neatly folded on the couch where the trays of food were left nearly eaten.

Well, that was really it then. Somehow the hotel room felt smaller, colder. Yami balled his lips and went back to bed. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry.

He flopped down on the bed and pulled the sheets over his head. His ass hurt and so did his pride. It was his own fault for getting his hopes up like that. That small connection he wished they'd felt for him was merely an illusion. If anything, at least he still had this memory to keep with him.

. . . .

Somewhere in the midst of Yami's mind he thought he heard a gentle knock at the door before it creaked open.

"He's still asleep?"

"Yeah, sweetheart's out like a light."

Some chuckling.

"So, how's this gonna work?"

"Well, I figure we meet up a few times outta the week, have lunch, fuck some more and catch a few episodes of SpongeBob."

"SpongeBob? For real?"

"Oh, don't even try to imply the lameness level, _Mr. Knockin' Boots_."

"Don't start Anne. This ain't whatcha' want."

"Bring it!"

"I brought it last night, remember? That's why you limping like ya got lead in your ass."

"Fuck you!"

"Did that too."

"You are so annoying. I'm done talking to you. Go cook some breakfast."

"Excuse me?"

"Go make me and Yami something to eat. We want everything, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, butter toast, juice, and do it naked."

"Pfft, you must've lost your damn mind. You go cook the breakfast. And Paula Dean that shit too."

". . . don't make me fuck you."

Silence, then. "Damn, that's about the best threat I ever heard." There were kissing noises and some lighthearted laughter. "Let's leave 'em his donuts here. I know he's been waitin' these for a while."

"I hope he wakes up soon. I wanna see how he'll feel about going to Florida next week."

The door clicked shut. Yami's chest swelled with relief. He smiled and discreetly turned his face into the pillows. It was probably best he kept his eyes closed. Didn't want these damn tears to fall.

**^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

**TBC: Thank you very much for reading this everyone. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^. ~Goes off to work on next Fragile and Celestial Congo chapters~**


End file.
